We Are One
by LadyAniviel
Summary: Jareth needs help from Sarah to save his Labyrinth from an enemy. Was Sarah's mother once Queen on the Goblins? Will Jareth win Sarah's heart as they wait for an attack upon the Goblin City? COMPLETE
1. Diamond

Hi! Welcome to my sweet fic! S/J, a plot I didn't even understand at first, and I wrote it! so never fear. I made it up right on the spot, so I'm new at this. My first attempt at a Labyrinth fic, because I love the film so much, I decided to take a crack at it, hope you like! Flames are welcome as well as *GASP* praises! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, if I did, I'd be able to summon the muppets from my bedroom mirror. I've tried, and failed, therefore, I own nothing. *sulk*  
  
Chapter 1: Diamond  
  
Rating: PG  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah tossed and turned in her bed. It was three years ago she had been in the Labyrinth, and she hadn't got a peaceful night's sleep since. All she ever thought about was Jareth, the Goblin King, and even though she once thought he was a horrible person for taking her brother, reality began to sweep over her, and she realized her feelings for him grew and grew, but she constantly denied it. Her dreams had haunted her, teased her, and never let go. She missed the Labyrinth, her friends, Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle, mainly because she had been afraid Jareth would throw them in the Bog of Eternal Stench. She wasn't sure why but it always seemed to bug her. And much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed Jareth also. She looked out her window all the time hoping, praying, a white owl would be watching her, protecting her, from all harm. Yet, all she ever saw was an empty, ragged old tree branch. She gazed in her reflection in her vanity mirror. Her body was full, and her features as beautiful as ever. She was, after all, 18, she had been 15 when she first entered that Labyrinth. She decided to summon her three friends, while she thought about it. Without hesitation, she said, "Hoggle, I need you", and right away the stout dwarf appeared next to her. She gave him a big hug, "Hoggle! I missed you" Hoggle hugged her back, "You handn't called me in a while, I wond'red what happened to ye", he said. "Oh, Hoggle, I'm sorry, I decided to see you before I leave tomorrow, see, I'm leaving for college". "College? What's that?"   
  
"It's kind of like school, but you kind of...sleep there..it's a little hard to explain to you" Hoggle nodded. "Well, as long as you's doin' alright, shall I be off then?"   
  
"No, wait, I'd like it if you stayed a bit longer, and while your hear...."  
  
Sarah called upon her other best friends, Ludo and Sir Didymus. When they arrived Sarah gave each a hug, and began to explain to all of them that she couldn't talk to them for a while, considering there'll always be someone else in the room with her.  
  
"Sarah gone?", Ludo asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Ludo", she said, giving her beastly friend another heart-wrenching hug,"But I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?'' Ludo's only responce was a nod.   
  
"We wish you much luck and love, fair maiden, and hope one day in the stars we shall meet again", Sir Didymus said nobly. Sarah smiled at Didymus. Always knew the right thing to say. She gave each one of her dear beloved friends another hug, and they dissapeared.  
  
With a loud sigh, she got up and changed into her tiny, silk nightgown with a see-through lavender robe over it. This would be her last night in her apartment for a while. Since her step mother threw her out of the house at 16, Sarah began to run her own life and made money for the next two years. With very *little* help from her dad, she managed to get into a pretty good college. She figured all of her studies would keep her mind off Jareth. She knew Jareth would never take her back, after the hurt she put upon him. "Not like I want him back..", she thought outloud. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Why was sleep a use? She never got any, because of her dreams. Of the Labyrinth. Of her old friends. Of Jareth...  
  
*Snap out of it, Sarah! Can you not see what this is doing to you?*  
  
She sat down at the table, drinking her coffee, trying to clear her mind. Her right hand on her coffee cup, her left hand holding her head up, since it was on the verge of falling over in agony. Once again she began to hear music play, Jareth's perfect British accent singing softly to her. "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel....." She closed her eyes, and pictured herself in her beautiful, white ball gown. She rushed through the crowd, finding him. He was standing there, in the same beautiful clothes she remembered him wearing, a sultry smile on his face, walking up to her, and they began to dance. He put his hand on her waist, pulling her close, so close she could feel his soft, warm breaths on her face, his deep blue and green eyes locked into her dark brown ones. Their eyes locked, their bodies touched. Sarah couldn't help but smile, here in this man's arms did she feel safe, loved, and nowhere else. But back then she was too young to understand. Just then Jareth closed his eyes, pulled her desparate mouth into his and their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. She stroked his face with her hand, his hands running through her hair. They kissed, danced, and held eachother as the music played, then the music started to fade....then...then..?  
  
Suddenly she snapped awake, not noticing the previous night she drifted to sleep, her head was laying on the table, he coffee cup half full, and she was still in her skimpy, silk lavender nightgown. She looked at the clock. 7:00. Good, at least she wasn't late. She sighed, got up, and rushed around, getting her things ready, not believing she fell asleep dreaming about HIM. After gathering her things, she rushed to the bathroom, undressed and took a hot shower. As the warm water fell onto her body, it began to feel like caresses. Like the ones from her dreams......  
  
*Oh, there you go again!*  
  
She twisted the taps and the water stopped pouring. She walked out, covered herself with a robe and started to blow-dry her hair. After drying off, styling her hair, applying her makeup and getting dressed, she gathered her things, got into her car and started off. She hoped she'd forget about Jareth. She grabbed her bags, looked up at the four-story building, sighed loudly and stepped through the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth was watching her through a crystal orb, spinning it around with a few swift waves of his gloved fingers. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah....why must you be so hot-headed?", Jareth asked aloud to himself. He knew she wouldn't forget. Those three years ago she was on her quest to save Toby, she left part of herself behind, not just her memories, but her heart. She was always a stubborn young lady, and that was one of the qualities Jareth liked most about her, however, her attitude sometimes annoyed Jareth. She wasn't aware that Sarah meant more to him than anything in the world, if she would just see it..feel it....  
  
Jareth was broke from his train of thought when an old friend of his appeared in his throne room, a puff of purple and pink smoke around her. She smiled at him with a look of support and worry. She bowed.  
  
"King Jareth", she said proudly.  
  
"Diamond", Jareth said, bowing his head in respect.  
  
Diamond was an elf, the only elf Jareth has ever called a dear friend to him. She had silky, long lavender hair, down below her calves, her beautiful pointed ears in view, her eyes were a peircing emerald green, and she wore a long dress made of velvet, a shade of green that matched her eyes, and the trimming was lavender, like her hair, and her skin was a very fair shade, in the centre of her forhead was a diamond, and there was glitter above her eyes. She was truly stunning.   
  
"Your Majesty, are you alright? You seem a little distracted", she said, slightly concerened, because Jareth was everything but distracted, he was always focused, and determined. But lately she had started to worry, she figured he was dying or something.  
  
"Me? Distracted? I wouldn't hear of such a foolish thing!", he said, then he turned his gaze back into the crystal, only this time it was of Sarah and Jareth in the ballroom, and Sarah had just gave him a small peck on the cheek. Just watching it made him blush.  
  
"My, my, my", Diamond said, amused,"The one and only, the great, the powerful, the stern, the serious, and may I add the very handsome Goblin King, is blushing?", she said, giggling, "Obviously something is wrong, whats that your looking at there?" she looked over at the crystal orb in Jareth's hands. Jareth made it dissapear.  
  
"Nothing", he replied, trying to sound calm, even though the redness still shown visibly on his perfect cheek bones.   
  
"So secretive", she said, "Can't even show your best friend? Tsk tsk...", slightly shoving him in the shoulder.   
  
Diamond made a chair appear in thin air and it floated above the floor, she jumped on it and draped her legs over one side, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Speak, O' mighty one", she said, with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "I am very aware your castle is under attack,(more on that later) but that never changes your attitude", she said.   
  
Jareth sat in his throne, defenseless, knowing Diamond's kind always knew how to get their way. He finally caved in, conjoured up a crystal and threw it at Diamond, it landed in her hands with grace, "See for yourself", he said.  
  
She looked into the crystal and took a few moments for the pictures in it to clear up. When it did, she just smiled. After a few moments she looked up at Jareth with a big grin.  
  
"I see that our Jareth has been struck by cupid's arrow", she said, a twinkle in her eye,"And yet, I see some doubt it that blank expression of yours, afraid this girl hasn't been struck as well?"  
  
"She's just doubting herself, she dosn't know what to think, hopefully the mission she has to do will change all that, and all the time we'll be spending together in the future might open up that brain of hers to reality", he said.   
  
Diamond just simply nodded, and began conjouring up a few crystals and juggling them, "So, what's her name?"  
  
"Sarah.."  
  
"Ah, Sarah, fine name..."  
  
"I really do hope you won't do anything to screw this up for me", he said.  
  
Diamond gave him the loudest, fakest gasp she could utter,"Me?? Mess things up for you? Wouldn't dream of it....''  
  
"For your sake I hope so", he said warningly.  
  
"D'you always have to be so tense? Lighten up a little! Live a little!"  
  
"Diamond..."  
  
"Oh, don't get all mad at me cause your always so grumpy, I just happen to know how to match-make...."  
  
"Oh yeah? What about that time with Rosaline and Joey..."  
  
"Those were goblins, Jareth, I can do better with humans" She rolled her eyes.  
  
Jareth walked over to a window and looked out at his beautiful Labyrinth, "Moroviel arrives in two weeks...."  
  
Diamond stood by him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "And then the show begins"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Sarah dropped her head on the pile of books she needed to finish before tomorrow. She did so much work today, she thought she'd drop. She stopped, she heard a voice. But it wasn't the voice of her roomate sleeping on the upper bunk, no, she'd know this voice anywhere.   
  
"Sarah...", said a soft, British voice.  
  
Sarah looked around, and heard the voice a few more times. She shook her head. Jareth was going to be the end of her. Since she coudln't leave her chamber after hours, she strung a few scarfs together and made a rope. After grabbing her jacket, making sure the scarfs were in place, she slid down the wall. It wasn't far to fall, because she was only on the second floor, it was quite easy. She slid her hands in her jacket pockets, and walked around campus, with nothing on her mind but Jareth. She was SO going to fail her tests tomorrow. She really couldn't concentrate. After her legs got tired, she sat down on a bench, placed her head in her hands as a million questions spun in her head. Why couldn't she get Jareth out of her mind? How does he feel about her? Why won't he leave her alone? These and others questioned her so much she thought she'd go mad. She began to feel tears streaming down her face. Why was she crying? She really didn't care, but the tears got worse, and her breaths were soft sobs. Then she heard an owl. An owl? No. It couldn't be. But she looked up anyway, and there it was, a beautiful, white owl, flying around in silent circles, aparently hooting only to get Sarah's attention. It flew over and landed next to Sarah. Slowly the form of Jareth appeared before her very eyes. She couldn't believe how beautiful he was. His knee-high boots, his white shirt, his tight leather pants, his beautiful blonde hair flowing softly in the cold wind, and last but not least his eyes. Those kind of eyes you could stare into forever. She escaped his gaze.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jareth? Can you not see I am busy?"  
  
"You sure look busy, your just sitting here crying, I came here to give you comfort, in your hour of need", he said, stroking her hand. She quickly moved it.  
  
"I'm in no need, all my problem is, is that ever since Labyrinth my life has been heck. I cannot eat, I cannot sleep, and when I do, the haunting memories return. I want it to stop. I want to let go", she said, feeling another tear.  
  
"Sarah...", he started  
  
"What?", she said a little louder, tears flowing like mad, "Why can't I let go of my past? Why can't I just live a normal life? Ever since Labyrinth, I can't live normally anymore, I've given up my hobbies because they don't interest me anymore, I gave up everything...everything", she said, now trying to avoid his gaze.   
  
He put his hand under her chin and made her face him, "I have had my share of hurts in the past, don't think you are the only one left with painful memories", he started, "Since you left, I haven't been the same, all I do is look at you through a crystal, I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't let go, and neither can you, I see it in your eyes".  
  
She didn't anwser, but cried. She set her head on his shoulder, letting the warmth of his body heat sink in. It must have been 1 or 2 in the morning. She didn't care. Her tears wet his cheek as she hugged him. He held her in his arms and began to sing a familiar song as he stroked his hands through her hair. The song in her dreams. The song he sang in the ballroom. She pulled his head violently towards her face and latched her lips onto his. Jareth smiled. She smiled. The world seemed not to exist now that they were together. Now that they were together.............  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Sarah awoke glumly and turned off her alarm clock. Darn alarm clock. Yet another dream of hers driving her mad. She couldn't take this little game of Jareth's any longer. Ignoring her roomate still sleeping, she yelled out, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!".   
  
Sarah's roomate, Hannah, awoke right away after Sarah's loud, un-called-for outburst.   
  
She looked over the bunk, "Keep it down will ya? I don't know whats been bothering you lately, but its starting to worry me. What's wrong?".  
  
Hannah had asked her this too many times to count. Yes, Sarah's behavior would scare her if she were someone else, but it didn't mean she should bud in. It's amazing in the week they've known eachother, she can keep talking non-stop. Hannah had begun to irritate her.   
  
"Hannah, I have told you before, I don't wanna talk about it, ok?", Sarah asked a little harshly. Sarah's face softened at the look of hurt on Hannah's face. Faces like that always make her cave in, mainly because that look was similar to Jareth's when...  
  
*Cut it out!*  
  
"Listen, Hannah, I'd like to tell you, but I'm just not ready, it's really hard to believe".  
  
*Yeah, no kidding*  
  
She nodded in with an I-sure-wish-you'd-just-tell-me look on her face, "Well, ok, I'll trust your feelings for this one, but I'm here if you need me, ok?". Sarah nodded. The two girls got dressed, grabbed their bookbags and headed for the first class of the day.   
  
The classes for the next two hours went smoothly, she had been whey too busy to think about you-know-who. It was now lunchtime, and she sat in a table next to a window with Hannah. The two ate in silence, until Hannah said something totally un called for.  
  
"So, Sarah, I don't mean to get personal, but I hear you talk in your sleep sometimes. Who is this Jareth I've heard you talk so much about?", she asked slyly, ''An old boyfriend?"  
  
That did it. Sarah tried to protest, but Hannah didn't listen. Sarah knew Hannah wouldn't let her be until she let it out. Sarah let out a deep sigh and said, "Ok, I'll tell you, but you must SWEAR never to let this information past this table. Understand?".  
  
Hannah nodded quickly, putting her head in closer to listen to every juicy detail. Sarah began to explain about Toby, the Labyrinth, Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus, the goblins, and finally, Jareth. Sarah finished talking and stared at her friend. A look of awe was on her face, as if she didn't think she was hearing correctly. She finally spoke.   
  
''So...lemme get this straight...Jareth is King of goblins, and he took your brother away, forcing you to go through some Labyrinth?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yup, thats just about right''.  
  
Hannah still could hardly believe it. Sarah couldn't either, she just gave out the biggest secret of her life to a roomate she didn't even hardly know. Sarah trusted her well enough, she supposed. Why would she go off and tell people? Sarah's rep wouldn't be scarred a bit after what she went through.   
  
"Hannah, its very important you don't tell anyone, I mean it", Sarah's face grew stern and serious. Hannah raised her right arm as if swearing an oath. "I promise never to tell a soul of this Labyrinth". She had made a promise, and she *hoped* it would be kept. Sarah felt somewhat relieved, as if a big heavy weight on her shoulder had been lifted. The rest of their meal was in silence. It seemed both young women were lost for words. Lunch had been over, and Sarah went to her History class. She sat down and listened to the teacher with poise. He gave the class 40 minutes to improvise a story. A story written from the heart, and it could be about anything. She knew exactly what to write. She could express her feelings for Jareth and feelings about the Labyrinth and no one would know what really happened. She changed the lead girl's name to "Samantha" to cover up the real girl's name..  
  
The 40 minutes had been up, Sarah gave over her story. Her life story. The story of her adventures, her friends, her love...LOVE? Where the heck did she get that idea? She was NOT in love with Jareth. It wasn't possible. She cleared the idea out of her mind. The teacher began to lecture, and this is where Sarah got bored. She looked over to the door, and there he was, no denying, the one and only, Jareth, Goblin King. He gave her a thin smile, then dissapeared in thin air. She blinked several times trying to figure out what had just happened. Why was he here? Is he watching her now? She felt slightly uncomfortable. Just then a ball, no, a crystal, stood in the spot Jareth was at. Before anyone saw it, she used all of the acting skills she could muster and pretended she needed to hurl. The teacher excused her, and she grabbed the crystal in the blink of an eye and sped off to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok! done! i thought this was a good place to stop it, the first parts a but confusing, but the story unfolds later! sorry if its too long! and its up to you if you want the story to continue! just review review review!   
  
~*~Stacy 


	2. The crystal

okies! heres chapter two! i PRAISE all that review my story! especially this chapter! so here it is! this chapter focuses *mostly* on Sarah's quest! *gasp* Dun dun dunnnnnnn! What quest is this! Stay tuned...wait, you dont need to stay tuned, you can find out reading this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really. it i owned something id be sittin in Jareth's castle admiring Jareth. i can only admire him through a tv screen. poo *pout*  
  
Chapter 2: The Crystal  
  
Rating: PG  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*INTRO*~  
  
I follow the night  
  
Can't stand the light  
  
When will I begin to live again?  
  
One day I'll fly away  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
What more could your love do for me?  
  
When will love be through with me?  
  
Why live life from dream to dream  
  
And dread the day when dreaming ends?  
  
-Nichole Kidman (Moulin Rouge)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sarah locked the door, sat on the bed and examined the crystal. It must have been from Jareth. But how could it be? She only dreams of him, heck, for all she knew, she could be dreaming right now. But she set that aside. She looked deep into it and saw pictures. Seemed like a riddle of some sort.  
  
*Gee, if it's a riddle it MUST be from Jareth*  
  
First it showed the Labyrinth, it was beautiful, like she remembered it when she first saw it. Then she saw, to her surprise, a beautiful young woman, who seemed to be carrying a baby, she stroked her round, smooth belly and kissed a man next to her. "Must have been the father", she thought outloud. Then it showed a big group of people marching towards the castle, then it was in ruins. She gasped at the sight, until she saw a familiar face emurging from the wreckage, it was Jareth, and then the picture showed the Labyrinth, back the way it was. And that was it.   
  
She was shocked. What could this mean? Who was that young woman? Why was the castle of the Goblin City in ruins? Was there a war a long time ago or something? She knew there was something disturbingly familiar about that woman. And that man, too. She shook her head. Probably nothing.  
  
She placed the crystal under her bed trying to sort things out. This crystal had to have meant something....she wasn't sure what...uuhh! The answer seemed so close but she couldn't put her finger on it. She began to feel frustrated. Why does this kind of thing have to happen to her? She sighed. Well, best not worry the matter. She fell on her back, picturing Jareth again. His beautiful eyes...his spikey blonde hair...his seductive voice...  
  
*Shut up shut up shut up!*  
  
She walked over to her side of the closet, and found a shirt and a vest. The same ones she wore three years ago in the Labyrinth. She hadn't worn it since. Slowly, she took off her black dress and replaced it with a pair of jeans(a new pair, of course), and the shirt and vest. She looked into the mirror hanging on the closet. She felt 15 again. The shirt fit her perfectly, to her surprise, and the shirt still smelled of the Labyrinth. She smiled as she modeled for herself. She hid her black dress in her suitcase, telling people she threw up on it when they see her in different clothes. After a few moments of remembering, she shut the closet and made her way back to her next few classes before dark.  
  
Later, Hannah and Sarah were talking, laughing, sharing stories. They started to become very best friends. They started talking of the Labyrinth as Hannah brought it up.   
  
"So...", she said secretly, "Was he cute?"  
  
Sarah laughed, "Well, yes, sort of".  
  
*Sort of? HA!*  
  
"Y'know....I really hope I can meet him..", she said, tilting her head.  
  
"Don't count on it", Sarah said, half laughing, "I haven't seen him since....". She paused and remembered seeing him in class, "...I..I was first in the Labyrinth, three years ago", she said quickly. Hannah eyed her suspiciously, then it turned into a grin, "Sure, right", she said, giving Sarah a playful shove in the shoulder.   
  
The two girls were laughing and playing around, when Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. Hannah was trying to get her attention, but Sarah could only look at the white owl outside the window.   
  
"Sarah? What's the matter? Its just a stupid owl, what's so interesting about that?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that white owl was Jareth. As if in a trance, Sarah walked over to the window and opened it, allowing it to fly inside. He flew above their heads, Hannah in shock, as the owl transformed into Jareth. Jareth smiled at Sarah, almost oblivious Hannah was even in the room.  
  
"Hello, Sarah, we meet again", he said simply.  
  
Hannah whispered in Sarah's ear, "Who's that? Is that Jareth? My...does he know how to make an entrance!".  
  
Sarah said slowly, "Hannah, this is Jareth, you've heard about him, and Jareth, this is Hannah, my roomate''. The two shook hands, Jareth raised a brow, "Charmed, I'm sure", Hannah just looked at him as if he were the most beautiful creature on earth, "Pleasure's all mine...", she said, finally, regretfully removing her hand from his grasp.  
  
Sarah drew her attention to him, "And may I ask what you are doing here?"  
  
Jareth looked at her up and down, "My, have you grown into a beauty....'', he stroked the hem of her vest, "What have we here? The same threads you wore into the Labyrinth'', he said swiftly, "All those years ago..." Sarah quivered at the touch of his finger, aparently both Hannah and Jareth noticed the shaky sigh she let out. They both stared at her, Hannah looking at her like, "Ooohh! Your in loooove!!", and Jareth with a slightly amused face, Sarah blushed, "You didn't answer my question, dear Goblin King", she said, still feeling his light touch. Jareth looked at her, "You wouldn't mind if your little friend left us alone would you?", he looked at Hannah.   
  
As if on cue, she said quickly, "Oh!", she slapped her forehead, "Silly me! I left my bookbag in the cafeteria, I better go get it, excuse me", she curtsied at Jareth, and gave Sarah a tiny wink before exiting the room. She looked at him nervously.   
  
"Well, what's this all about your Majesty?", she asked, half sarcasticaly.  
  
"Please, call me Jareth, and I came because I need your help, see, I have an enemy, her name is Moroviel, she is a fae, like me, only with more power. She has an army of females, but they're tougher than they seem. My Goblins are terrified of her, and they don't listen to my commands, and throwing them into the Bog is no good, because thats one less fighter", he said, "I need your forces, to save my castle and my Labyrinth", he said, while gently touching her arm.  
  
She shuddered again, "How can I help? I am a mear mortal, I'd stand no chance", she said, wondering where this was going.  
  
Jareth smiled, "You can be as powerful as me if you desire, it lies within that crystal," he said, and the crystal quickly rolled out from under the bed and floated into her hands, "This crystal is no ordinary crystal, It holds magic far greater than mine, therefor I cannot weild it".   
  
"And I can?", she said, her voice a little squeaky.  
  
"Why yes, this crystal once belonged to your mother", he said simply, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say.  
  
"My...my..my mother?'', she asked, speechless.   
  
He half laughed, "Yes Sarah, your mother, she was once the most powerful Queen of the Goblins, and during that time she still had you in her stomache, until one day the castle was attacked, no one was left alive, I was the only one who survived, along with your father, and then I found this crystal, it helped me gain back my powers, but eventually it didn't respond to me, only to the future Queen of the Underground. As I wander around the castle that lay in ruins, I came across a newborn baby girl, you, Sarah, we guessed she had you right before she died. But, back to the crystal. It contains powers so great, Moroviel's army can be defeated, but I need you to return with me, you are the only one who can weild it".  
  
Sarah looked into the crystal, and saw everything again. THAT was why the woman was so familiar, THAT was why the castle had been in ruins...all came together, yet made no sence at all.   
  
"If you found me why was I raised on the Aboveground?"  
  
"It wasn't safe for you Underground during that time, I had to put you someplace safe until the city was fully restored, so I sent you and your father to the Aboveground until the mess was straightened out", he said.  
  
"Well...", she started, "How can my mother be the Queen of the Underground? She's a mortal."  
  
"Your mother wished a child away a long time ago. She made it through by herself, yes, but before I was King of goblins, your father was, he's an immortal", Jareth said, hardly noticing this shocked expression on her face,"Since he had to leave, I took the throne in his stead".  
  
"My father was King? Then who were you?", Sarah asked.  
  
"I was his best friend, I was always there for him in his hours of need", he said, "Anyhow, like I did, your father dropped in on your mother every now and then to complicate her journey, and she HATED him at first, but then, she grew to like him, and soon love him, and before he knew it, he was in love with her too, and then they married, and soon she was pregnant with you", he said, "And since you are the bloodline of your mother, only you can weild this power, the only power Underground that can save my kingdom", Jareth finished.  
  
Sarah was just....aghast. Her mother was Queen of the goblins? Does that mean she's heir to the throne? And if Jareth's King....no! She put that aside, if she was going through with this, that was the last of her worries. She turned to him. "When shall Moroviel's army return for battle?", Sarah asked, a little braver.   
  
"In about a week, but I can't go back by myself, you have to come with me', he said, a little happy. All of this was totally up to her, without her, the Labyrinth was doomed.   
  
Just then he locked his gaze into hers. He traced the line of her jaw, making her whimper. He smiled, and gently placed a hand on her waist, "Dance with me", he whispered into her ear, and then they did. They began dancing to their own music, mainly, Jareth's voice.   
  
There's such a sad love  
  
Deep in your eyes  
  
A kind of pale jewel  
  
Open and closed within your eyes  
  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
  
He sang, they danced, eventually she placed a head on his shoulder. He rocked her, then they just looked into each others eyes, nowhere else. Jareth pulled her closer, and Jareth could feel Sarah's arms slightly shaking, he smiled,"Your trembling".  
  
"Am not", she said, half defensive, half embarassed.  
  
Jareth's only response was a deep kiss into her mouth. Sarah was at first, surprised, but then she relaxed, not wanting to waste this moment, this time with Jareth. She kissed him back, stroking his cheek. She closed her eyes, half expecting to wake up, of hear her alarm clock. But neither of those things did she see when she opened her eyes, no, just the eyes of Jareth, his deep, blue and green eyes, so full of innocence, of passion. She blushed, and turned her gaze to the crystal, then back up at Jareth.   
  
"Well, I'll do it....for the Labyrinth", she added quickly,"But I don't know if I can leave Hannah here all alone....."   
  
"She'll be fine if you explain the sittuation, she'll understand if she's really your friend, besides," He conjoured up a crystal and it turned into a small mirror, "You can see her whenever you like" he said. She said nothing, but mindlessly locked her eyes to his again, there was just something about his eyes that made her skin tingle, her heart skip a beat. Soon it was her turn to latch to his lips, for no apparent reason, but this has been something she's been longing to do....  
  
*Was it? I thought you didn't love him!*  
  
She figured she didn't, but a kiss or two wouldn't hurt.  
  
The kiss deepened, making it harder and harder to let go as the passion between both of them rose. Just then, without warning, Hannah walked in on their make out session. Sarah and Jareth looked up sharply, and Sarah blushed like crazy.  
  
Hannah looked at each of them akwardly, "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"  
  
Jareth smirked, "Not at all, young lady", he said, noting of Sarah's embarassment.  
  
Sarah quickly tried to change the subject, "Hannah, I need to leave with Jareth, your to tell the teacher something happened to me or something, I won't be able to make it, anything you can think of, understand?" Hannah barely noticed her words, even though she heard them, she was too busy fighting off a fit of giggles at the look on Sarah's face.   
  
She raised a brow, "Oh? Something came up?", she said.  
  
Sarah sighed, "Hannah, theres something we should tell you..."  
  
So Sarah and Jareth began to explain about Sarah's mother and father, the castle, the crystal, Moroviel, and Sarah's mission. And then Jareth handed her the mirror. Hannah was open-mouthed the whole time. After Sarah and Jareth finished, Hannah was lost for words. Apparently she's new to this whole thing about Sarah being heir to the throne of a Goblin city. Sarah couldn't blame her.   
  
Hannah gave Sarah a hug, "Don't worry, I got you covered, you two go on now.."  
  
Sarah hugged her back, "Just tell the mirror my name and we can talk that way", she smiled, then turned to Jareth, he offered her an arm, "Ready?"  
  
"Ready"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK! finished with my second chappie! thanks for all the reivews! couldnt have done it without your help! ok, ok, so ive only got four, but i love ya anyways! and I hope the plot made sence, i went back and fixed my problems, but if you see a fault in the story line, please tell me and ill fix it! luv ya!  
  
~Stacy 


	3. Love will find a way

Hi! Hope you like this new installmentof my ficcy! FF.net is being stupid and freezing my account sometimes, dont know why. Oh well, i love you all! and i hope my plot makes sence! ok, i make Sarah more nice and understanding and patient, and ill try and fix that!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Know why? Because if I owned Jareth, the Labyrinth or anything related, why would I waste my time writing a stupid fanfic? 'Nuff said. I don't own the song "Love will find a way" either, if you saw Lion King 2, you might have heard it before. ive come to convince myself i dont own Labyrinth. But I DO own Diamond! *huggles Diamond*  
  
Chapter 3: Love will find a way  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah and Jareth vanished into thin air leaving smoke and glitter in their wake. Hannah could do nothing but stare in awe at the spot the two were at. She shook her head and tried to get on with her studies.   
  
*In the Underground*  
  
Jareth and Sarah appeared in front of Jareth's castle, only it's not as she remembered it. It was FAR more beautiful, not dark and gothic as it was before. It seemed more bright, more lively, even a few unicorns passed by. She turned up to him.  
  
"The castle looks different. Did something happen to make it more vibrant and beautiful? It's amazing..."  
  
"Well, my dear, the castle has become more alive now that your back in it", he added, trying to give her a hint of emotion in his eyes. She almost caught it, but not quite. She smirked, "Trying to flatter me? Why, Jareth...", she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Jareth couldn't help but grin as his name crossed her lips. It sounded so good coming from her. Not like he hasn't heard it before, but today it sounded unusually pleasant. As he grinned he could still taste her kiss still bittersweet on his lips. He looked up at the beautiful castle and sighed. If the battle was lost for the Goblin King the castle will never look like this again. He just shrugged it off and led her inside. She looked around at all the carvings and engravings in the walls, ceilings and floors. He looked at her, slightly amused at her curiosity. Jareth finally stopped her in front of a room with 2 doors. He opened one of them leading her into a LARGE room. It had a king-sized canopy bed and the sheets were a blood red, and the comforter was the same color only the top was velvet, and there was a square gold throw-blanket in the centre that was in a diamond shape. The canopy was clear white material with real rubies sewn into the fabric. There were matching red curtains, and all the drawers and wardobe handles were rubies. The color of the dressers and all were white. She looked around in shock. How did he know red was her favorite color? Must've just been just her imagination.  
  
"I of all people know red suits you best", Jareth thought to himself.   
  
She walked inside cauciously as if she was afraid she might break something. She looked at the rubies lining the canopy making note of it that they were real. Then she opened up the wardrobe and inside were many gowns, most of them red. She smiled to herself. Jareth noticed this.  
  
"I suspect this room is of your liking?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I think its just great. Thank you, Jareth"  
  
Again the mention of his name made his skin tingle. He started out, "If you need anything my goblins will be at your beck and call, and I do expect to see you at dinner this evening", he said, then walked out the door. He conjoured up a crystal, inside it was a grinning Diamond, "Liked it, did she?", Diamond said.  
  
"Oh yes, she loves it, thank you for your..", he gulped at this last word, "help".  
  
''Oh, think nothing of it! I have a few plans for dinner later on, be prepared for unexpected happenings", she said, trying to prevent a fit of giggles exploding from inside her. Before Jareth could even take another breath, Diamond vanished from the glassy orb in Jareth's hands and he banished it. Jareth was suddenly worried now....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some time later while brushing her hair in front of the vanity, she heard a knock, thinking it was Jareth she said, "Come in!", only to find her dwarf friend, Hoggle.   
  
"Hoggle!", she said somewhat surprised, giving her friend a hug, though Hoggle tried to escape her tight embrace.   
  
"Sarah! Gee, I thought you went to...what was that place called again? Oh right, college"  
  
''Well, it's kind of a long story...I supposed Jareth hasn't told you", she said.  
  
"His Majesty sent me to see you, thought you might like to see me again"  
  
"Jareth has been acting rather kind lately...dosn't seem like him", she added with a laugh, "So, what are you doing in the castle? Do you work for Jareth?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the castle gardener", he said proudly, "Them roses and daisies and such were planted by me"  
  
"And you did such a wonderful job, Hoggle! They look fantastic, you are full of talent", she said, this made him blush.   
  
"Well, just came by to check up on you, dinner is in an hour, that should be enough time to freshen up, yes?", he started out. He looked back, "Should you need me..."  
  
She smiled, "I'll call", with this Hoggle stepped out the door. She looked into the wardrobe and found a partucular dress she found most familiar. With a little smile she took it and set it on the bed, with a pair of matching shoes. She walked over to a door, opened it, and inside was a bathroom. As expected, all the tiles on the walls were red marble, and all the taps were gold with a ruby in the middle. She turned a tap and warm water poured from it, filling the jacuzzi-like tub very quickly. She stepped in and sighed happily. The water was perfect. She squeezed a bottle of shampoo in her hair and rinsed it out. When she was finished washing, she found a red towel within her reach. She wrapped it firmly around her chest and found she was already dry. Astounded by this service, she walked gracfully out of the bathroom and looked at the dress. She called upon a servant goblin to help her in the dress. Within a few moments a female goblin entered the room and begun to get it on her.  
  
"What's your name?", Sarah asked the goblin, who had finished putting the dress on and was fixing her hair.  
  
"Esmarelda, m'lady", she said  
  
Sarah admired her figure,"Thank you very much, Esmarelda", she said, "This looks terrific"  
  
"I'll bet his Majesty would love it", she said, Sarah not noticing the hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Maybe, I'm just hoping to eat and get out of there as quick as possible. I didn't even want to come here. This kind of thing always happens to me", she sighed,"But what must be done must be done I suppose"  
  
Esmarelda just nodded and finished the last touches on her hair and her makeup. She looked at Esmarelda's forhead and saw a black four-pointed star on her head. Something told Sarah that wasn't good She just shook her head. Sarah got up and twirled the familiar white ballgown from her and Jareth's fondest meeting. She didn't put it on because of Jareth, it was just the ballgown of her dreams, it always made her feel special in a way. She looked up and down at it. She didn't think it would fit her, but for some reason it fit better than ever, like her shirt and vest. It seemed all her clothing fit her like a glove. She slipped into some white sequin heels and started out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth was pacing in the dining room, anxious to see Sarah.  
  
"Where is she?!", he said.  
  
Suddenly Diamond poofed in the room, looking at him with an amused expression, "Impatient are we?", she said slyly, "Give her a break, after all, she is responsible for the Underground's future existance, must be hard on the girl", she said.   
  
Jareth looked over at her,"What havock have you planned for us this evening?"  
  
"You must wait and see.."  
  
Diamond had her long hair in two braids draped over her shoulders and she wore a green dress with spagetti straps and slits on the lower waist all the way down and the whole thing was covered in glitter. Plain but stunning all the same.  
  
Jareth looked at her impatiently. Why HAS Sarah taken so long? He continued to pace, and Diamond laughed. Jareth glared at her.   
  
Then Sarah walked in. Her presence made Jareth almost gasp. The gown had struck him like a bolt of lightening. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered. She smiled. The sleeves were a little less poofy, and her hair was the same as before with the silvery leaves. He thought she was beautiful. But then no matter how she looked thats how he saw her. He bowed slightly.  
  
"Sarah", he started in a tame voice as if nothing was bothering him, "This is Diamond, she's an elf, and she's my best friend", he said, and watched as the two beauties shook hands.  
  
"Pleasure meeting you, Sarah", Diamond said, a twinkle in her emerald eyes. As if she was.....up to something.  
  
"Why, pleasure's all mine..", Sarah said. Diamond said her good evenings and vanished, leaving Sarah and Jareth alone.   
  
Jareth pulled out a chair for Sarah, and she sat in it. She tried her best not to look like she was enjoying it. The food was exquisite(sp?), and the company wasn't so bad, however she avoided his gaze at all costs and vowed to not get any closer to him than they once were. When the meals were finished, Jareth was most pleased that Diamond had not poofed in the room and did something irrational. "Maybe she's given up", he thought. But that didn't make him worry any less, he knew elves were the most un-predictable beings on the planet. Sarah quietly finished her meal and stood up, "Thank you very much, your Highness", she said. Then amazingly, both found themselves no longer in the dining room. Somehow, Jareth figured it was Diamond, the two were transported to the ballroom of her dreams. Sarah found herself far away from him, but she could see him. The ballroom was the same, only it was empty except for the two of them. Sarah tried to move her legs but found they couldnt move. Jereth couldn't either. They both just stared at eachother from a far distance. After what seemed an eternity, Sarah could finally walk. She turned on her heel about to leave, when she felt a strong force pushing her towards Jareth. They both found themselves walking to eachother by some force. Then they stood face to face. Unable to look anywhere except straight into the other's eyes, music filled the air and there was someone singing. And the voice was Diamond.   
  
Diamond:  
  
In a perfect world  
  
One we'd never know  
  
We would never need to face the world alone  
  
They can have the world  
  
We'll create our own  
  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
  
But somewhere In my secret heart  
  
I know  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Anywhere I go, I'm home  
  
If you are there beside me   
  
Like dark turning into day  
  
Somehow we'll come through  
  
Now that I've found you  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Sarah let these words sink into her mind as she danced with Jareth. The song was so true, this was how she felt about Jareth. She never thought she could love a man who had stolen her brother, put her through 13 hours of torture, tried to kill her and made her go through his Labyrinth. It was crazy, but now, she didn't see an evil baby-stealer, or an evil villain, he was a man(or fae in her case). The song hit a break and Sarah took the time to look in his eyes. His eyes that now held emotion so strong nothing could rip them apart. This time though, the second verse was sung by Jareth.  
  
Jareth:  
  
I was so afraid  
  
Now I realize   
  
Love is never wrong  
  
And so it never dies  
  
There's a perfect world  
  
Shining in your eyes  
  
And to her surprise Diamond stopped singing compleatly and *Sarah* was singing the last part with Jareth. Even though she didn't know the words they felt so right to her. The song ended with the two singing to eachother.  
  
Jareth/Sarah:  
  
And if only they could feel it too  
  
The happiness I feel with you  
  
They'd know  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Anywhere we go, we're home  
  
If we are there together  
  
Like dark turning into day  
  
Some how we'll come through  
  
Now that I've found you  
  
Love will find a way  
  
I know love will find a way  
  
The music faded and the two stopped dancing. The pure love in Jareth's eyes had never been this visible to her. Now it was all clear. She knew this was meant to be. Diamond was gone but they hardly noticed, especially after Sarah had pulled her face to his and gave him a kiss of passion and love he so longingy deserved. They stopped for a few moments to suck in a few deep breaths, Sarah looked up to him,"Jareth, I'm so sor--", she was cut off when Jareth placed a finger to her lips,"No need to apologize, my love, all is forgiven", he said gently. "You can forgive me but I cannot forgive myself for hurting you so badly and leaving you to suffer for three years...." "Consider it forgotten", he said,"Now that your here with me nothing else matters at all. Nothing"  
  
Sarah smiled and just gave him another kiss and arched a brow,"You've outdone yourself for a first date" "Imagine what could happen on a second date", he said, grinning.  
  
"I can hardly wait", she said.  
  
Meanwhile in her own chambers, Diamond was looking into a crystal and saw the two kissing.  
  
She sighed happily,"What would Jareth do without me?"  
  
She giggled and twirled the clear orb in her hands. She was amusing herself by twirling it in and out of her hands and wrists, when suddenly she heard a loud POOF. She looked outside the window and sighed.  
  
"Moroviel's pace has quickened....and I feel her presence is near.......almost TOO near...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! end chappie! did that chapter just ooze pure fluffiness? yup! i love the romance thing thats goin on. dont worry! i just LURV cliffhangers! they drive a reader batty! w00t! anyways, theres gonna be lots of good stuff later on. tears, laughing, Jareth, romance, kissing, Jareth, and...........bumbumbumbummmmmmm! David Bowie! ok, so its a little idea i thought of at the end, no promises now! review review review for new chappies!  
  
~Stacy 


	4. Preparing Sarah

welcome to chapter 4!! woo! sorry for not updating very much, its just im so busy. anyways, if you have questions about the upcoming chapter, dont bother asking! the anwsers should be all right here! so R&R people! rated PG-13 just to be safe  
  
Disclaimer: *sob* i have come to realize.....i cant take it..i can DENY IT NO LONGER! Jareth is not mine....*sniff*  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews, and now its time to thank you all individually  
  
angyl-devyl: thank you so much for your kind review! the nicest i recieved. please continue to review for other chapters  
  
it burns: don't worry! read this chapter before you keel over!  
  
JaMiEdOuB1Eo7: more is on the way!  
  
LabyLvrPhx: Thanks. i hope you continue to read  
  
Sar-lii: meh, its ok, confusion is my middle name! Jareth: its Rose, you idiot.   
  
shutup, Jareth! anyways, it gets interesting, dont worry  
  
Mevneriel: i cant wait either!  
  
Chapter 4: Preparing Sarah  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah woke up, looked around for a clock. "7:30am Underground hours", she thought outloud. She sat up and found herself in the room she was led to earlier. Rubbing her head, she remembered all that had happened. She didn't know long she's been sleeping, she didn't even know how she got there. She looked around for a minute and jumped when she saw a stout figure next to the bed. It was Hoggle.  
  
"Hoggle!", Sarah shrieked, surprised more like.  
  
"Oh, good, your awake", he said setting a glass of water on the bedside table,"I was told to look after you until you awoke, and since ya did, I must inform his Majesty, excuse me", he bowed to Sarah and looked at her once before leaving and shutting the door behind him. She threw the covers aside, got up and walked over to the vanity mirror. The reflection of the bed in the mirror shown that the bed was automatically made. She smirked slightly and began brushing the tangles out of her hair with a wooden brush with golden engravings. She stopped suddenly when her small hand-held mirror began to glow.  
  
She looked over at it and saw the reflection of Hannah. She smiled,"Hey there, Hannah"  
  
Hannah waved to her,"Hey, just thought I'd talk to you for a bit before the next couple of classes", she said.  
  
Sarah decided not to tell Hannah about the ballroom dance or Jareth, though she told her of Diamond, she knew nothing else, and Hannah told her about some new students and that her story of the Labyrinth was loved very much by the teacher. Hannah looked over to the door then back at Sarah,"Hey, I have to go for now, I'll see you later, keep me posted on the happenings Underground!", she said, and with this the reflection in Sarah's mirror vanished. She set it down and when she looked back in the mirror Jareth was standing right behind her. She looked back and saw the face of the man she loved. She smiled,"Why hello, kind sir, care to tell me why I'm back here?"  
  
"You were transported back here when you fell asleep", he said simply.  
  
"D'you need anything?", she asked.  
  
"I need you to come with me", he said, taking her hand,"There's a few things you need to learn before the attack". She nodded and followed him out of the room and he led her down a maze of halls. For what seemed...like forever to her, Jareth stopped in front of two black doors. He led her inside slowly, she looked around and saw that there was nothing in the room accept a tall, round table with a piece of cloth over a round object. She figured it was the crystal she was bound to. Jareth gave Sarah's hand an encouraging squeeze,"You must remove the cloth and take it in your hands. Now it may hurt a little, but that's only because you need to get used to its power and it needs to get used to you. I know it didn't hurt you before but that's because its power is useless Aboveground and the spell was countered, only It did manage to show you past images. Now, on the count of three, remove the cloth. 1...2...3!"  
  
Sarah removed the cloth quickly after Jareth's count. It glowed brightly, causing Sarah to sheild her eyes for a few seconds. After the crystal was used to the surroundings and people in its presence, it calmed down a bit and appeared as a harmless crystal. Sarah took a step forward and gulped slightly. Slowly she moved her hand toward its surface. Wanting to test the pain, she lightly tapped it with her index finger and she removed it with a slight shriek. It sent an electric pulse through her hand and the place Sarah touched it was beaming with light. Sarah looked at Jareth and he sighed and turned away, knowing he could'nt save her this time. She sighed and took a few more steps towards it. She then put the tips of all her fingers on it, each finger feeling an electric pulse so painful Sarah had to fight back tears. With a loud scream the took it in both of her hands, the crystal beaming as bright as it did before. Sarah fell to her knees, the crystal still glowing, the pain not stopping. Sarah tried to set it down, but the crystal was stuck to her hands like glue, and she knew there was no way to stop this. Without realizing it tears flowed freely down her face from the electric shock traveling through her body. After about 5 minutes or so, the crystal became familiar with Sarah and set her free. Sarah dropped the crystal and it landed with a small tap before floating itself back up on the table. Tears formed Sarah's eyes from the pain in her hands and she was rolled on her side. Jareth nealed by her.  
  
"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah, are you alright?", Jareth asked, not knowing how affective the crystal really was until that moment.  
  
"Jareth...? I'm sorry, I probably look like a fool", she said wiping the salty liquid from her eyes, "I hate to look like this" "It's ok, my love,", he said stroking her hair,"You put up a good fight", he said. Jareth looked down at her shaking hands and stroked them gently. Jareth pressed her hands to his mouth and he muttered something she couldn't understand and the pain from her hands, even her whole body was gone. She smiled up at him and he helped her up. Jareth sighed in relief,"Ok, hard parts over", he said. "Now on to the next step, pick it back up". Sarah looked at him like he was the craziest man in the world. He laughed. "My dear Sarah, don't worry, it won't hurt you anymore know that it knows who you are and knows your touch. Just pick it up, I promise nothing will happen", he said. Despite mumbling under her breath and the urge to slap his face, she picked it up and shut her eyes forcefully as if expecting the pain again. To her surprise though, there wasn't, she opened one eye, seeing a laughing Jareth in front of her,"Thought I was lying, did you?", he said, smirking. "It's hard to tell with you", she said wyrly. She looked down at the crystal and it had a soft glow in the middle.   
  
"Now...", Jareth started,"For a little practice...", he conjoured up a few crystals and they turned into a few everyday things, a vase, a few glasses, a mirror, and a few other things,"Tell the crystal in your mind to destroy one of these objects and a beam of light will errupt and destroy that object which was requested", he instructed,"This takes much concentration, Sarah, just trust the crystal and it will do as you say."  
  
Sarah sighed loudly and looked into it. It seemed as if there was something alive inside because the lights and the colors moved around exploring its space, as if trying to escape from this glassy prison. She closed her eyes and thought in her mind what she wanted to hit. She instructed to the crystal to destroy the vase. She opened her eyes and looked at the crystal. Nothing happened. Jareth sighed, "Sarah, you need to concentrate harder, your mind isn't clear enough for the crystal to respond", Jareth said unaware of the irritation in his voice, Sarah hearing it loud and clear. Sarah looked at him angrily,"This isn't easy for me, you know! I hold the responsibility of saving the entire Labyrinth from some evil villain, I've just gone through the worst pain in my life, I'm going through a whirlwind of emotions and I'm STILL expected to do everything perfect! I'm half mortal, after all", Sarah yelled, turning her back to him.  
  
Jareth's face softened at the hurt in her voice. Jareth knew she was having a hard time, and he was willing to give up his whole life for hers. Somehow though, he couldn't help her as he wanted to, and this stabbed him like a knife. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I apologize, Sarah, I know you must not be enjoying this as much as I, and I'll try not to be anymore of a burden than you already bear. Forgive me?", he asked humbly.  
  
She looked back at him,"How couldn't I?"  
  
He smiled then turned his attention back to the crystal,"Ready to try again?", he asked, a little concerned, expecting her to say no.  
  
"Yes, yes I am", she said, grinning at him. She grasped the crystal and closed her eyes. She opened them and focused on the vase. She shut them again, memorizing her target, and told the crystal what needed to be done. After a few moments Sarah felt the heat in the crystal grow. She was afraid she'd have to go through that ordeal again, but noticed it wasn't hurting her. She opened her eyes in time to see a beam of light from the crystal hit the vase in blurred speed and shattered it into a million pieces. Jareth grined a her, his two pointed teeth in view. "My love, you are now officialy bearer of the crystal", Jareth said. Sarah put it back on the table and the cloth floated off the floor and landed gracefully on top of it. Sarah, feeling most proud of herself, jumped up and shrieked merrily and threw her arms around Jareth's neck. A little surprised, he lifted her feet off the ground and twirled her. Finally regaining her balance,"Thank you so much, Jareth, I couldn't have done any of this without your help, your the greatest", she said, looking into his mismatched eyes and then pressing her lips to his. When she kissed him it was as if nothing in the world mattered, nothing in the world existed, only the two of them. She regretfully pulled away from his tasteful mouth and let herself drown in his embrace. She sighed in happiness. Could life get any better?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diamond was in her private chambers, still admiring the lovely couple in her crystals. She sighed happily. She couldn't be happier for her best friend and future queen. Twirling the shiny orb like a basketball on the tip of her index finger, she heard shuffling outside in the halls. She banished the crystal and sighed,"Now what?", she asked to no one in particular, half expecting an answer. She opened the door and looked down each hall. Down the left hall was the little goblin, Esmarelda, trying to put a key into some black doors. Remembering what was behind those doors, she rushed out, about to backhand the stupid little thing,"And just what do you think your doing, little one?", Diamond asked the waist-high creature. Esmarelda hid the key behind her back,"I...I...I um...", she stuttered, trying to figure out how she was gonna twirl her way out of this question. "Oh, save it", Diamond said in annoyance, the little goblin looking at her innocently,"You march yourself back to the kitchen or I'll have Jareth personally throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can take another breath", Diamond said coldly. The small creature shrieked and sped off in a flash. Diamond felt something strange was going on, and she took a few moments to ponder why Esmarelda was so different from the other goblins. There was only one difference, however, that caught Diamond's attention. The black, four-pointed star in the centre of her forehead. It seemed like some sort of symbol, the marking concerned Diamond because goblins don't have markings like that. She decided she was just thinking too hard and chose to let the matter drop for now. She looked up just in time to see Jareth and Sarah walking out of the black doors hand in hand. Diamond smiled at the two,"Well hello there, Sarah, Jareth", she said bowing to each of them,"I'm quite proud of your progress, Sarah, I believe you can do this."  
  
"Thank you.", said Sarah, nodding her head once.  
  
"Jareth, may I see you alone for a moment?", looking at the two. Sarah nodded and gave him a quick kiss before heading to her chambers for a nap. Jareth took a few steps towards Diamond, "Yes, Diamond, what is it?"  
  
"Well, see, this sounds odd, but I'm having a difficult time trusting that goblin, Esmarelda I think is her name. It's the mark on her forehead I am worried about, the four-pointed star. I feel evil among us, Jareth", she said,"I am even more concerned that she is servant goblin for Sarah, I think you need to be more secure of her safety."  
  
"Oh, Diamond, no need for the concern, I have Sarah in very good hands. If there was 'evil among us' I would have forseen it.", he said.  
  
"There are ways around your powers, your 'Majesty' ", she said, annoyed,"The dark forces beyond this castle are far more intellegent, as are Moroviel's allies, please Jareth, take heed", she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Jareth removed it quickly, a little surprised at her seriousness.  
  
"I shall hear of this no more. I will keep further watch on Sarah, but I will not jump to conclusions about Esmarelda. Now, I am going to focus my attention at my upcoming masquerade ball tomorrow night", he said as a small goblin passed by,"You there!"  
  
The tiny goblin looked up at his king,"Yes, your Majesty?"  
  
"I'm holding a masquerade ball tomorrow evening, prepare the guest list, and I need invitations sent out immediatly", he ordered.  
  
"Right away, your Majesty", he said before bowing to him and rushing off. Jareth turned back to Diamond. "Do not burden yourself, you have done quite enough for me, more than I could ask for", he said sweetly.  
  
She nodded,"Very well, Jareth."  
  
He smiled at her before leaving. She stared at him for a bit before leaving herself. She conjoured up a crystal and kept very close watch on the mysterious goblin female. She looked into it and noticed something so shocking she thought she would lose her balance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muahahahaha! End of the fourth installment! im still lacking in the review department, and only YOU readers can fix that! just click the little box on the lower left corner. don't you love cliffhangers? i do! hope you liked this chapter, i know for sure theres gonna be much more in the future ;)  
  
xoxo  
  
~Stacy 


	5. Prisoners, Masquerade balls and broken h...

Welcome to chapter 5! hope you enjoyed the story so far, ive got BIG plans for upcoming chapters, i hope i remember them long enough to get them written down. anyways, i thrive on reviews, so just leave something, i want enough to feel my storys being read and im appreciated! thanks bunchies!  
  
Disclaimer: I remember countless occasions when I wished myself away to the Goblin King to claim him. And all those occasions I have failed. I think he's just ignoring me, so maybe there's hope left...............  
  
A/N: I know I'm rushing the story by putting in two chapters at a time, but i finished this one so fast i just put it in. the story will progress slower i promise...  
  
Chapter 5: Prisoners, Masquerade balls and broken hearts  
  
Rating: PG(subject to go up)  
  
~*~  
  
Diamond covered her mouth to cover up her loud gasp. She looked inside the glittery sphere and saw Esmarelda transform into a human. Well.....Fae. She had darkpurple hair with silver streaks in it, it was down to her waist, she had knee-high shiny leather boots with 5-inch heels, her eyes were a burning ruby color and her lips were a darker purple than her hair. Her skin was the same shade as Diamond, and she wore a leather all over and then she saw it. The four-pointed star in the centre of her forhead. Esmarelda was Moroviel in costume. She tried calling for Jareth but no sound came out. She decided to take care of Moroviel herself. She vanished in a poof of blue and lightpurple smoke and glitter. Moroviel heard noise and was about to change into her goblin-ish form, but Diamond appeared before she had a chance to. She looked over at the furious elf and sniggered,"Well, Diamond, long time no see", she said in her crisp Irish accent,"I notice your defensive nature has brought you here".  
  
"I'm here to put whatever plot you have to an end", Diamond said, trying to hide the shaking in her voice. Moroviel let out a cold laugh.  
  
"My, my, my, you have matured over the years", she said,"However you are oblivious to the fact I am stronger than you are, and I shall tell you once more you cannot defeat me, so, I'm afraid you give me no choice but to hold you prisoner", Moroviel said pulling out an old wooden staff. Diamond tried to protest, fight, anything, but she couldn't move, Moroviel's dark magic had froze her in place. Moroviel conjoured a crystal and placed it on top of the staff, muttered some words in Black Magic Speech and a wave of silver light and glitter emurged from the depths of the crystal and swirled around Diamond lifting her off the floor and trapping her in the crystal. She pounded on the surface but no avail. Moroviel just chuckled at her prisoner,"Now, now, be nice, this is my nicest punishment. I musn't have you running off to your precious Jareth while I'm in his castle. Shall ruin my plans".  
  
"And just WHAT are your plans??", Diamond asked angrily.  
  
"You shall see, my dear", Moroviel replied, and in a flash both Moroviel and her prisoner dissapeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah had just finished another relaxing bath after using her crystal again. She was starting to get the hang of it. Just a short while ago she managed to shatter three crystals and two vases. She was sitting at her vanity comunicating with Hannah once more. Seemed as though everything was going smoothly, everyone thought she had moved away because of a "family crisis". Hannah was doing great, she has a new boyfriend and she has a number of A's. Sarah felt happy for Hannah, and heard so much news of her, she decided to tell her of Jareth, and the dance, the dinner, and "their" song. Hannah just rambled about how lucky she was. Sarah giggled at the idea. Once again, Hannah had to be off to a few more classes and say good-bye. Sarah set down the mirror and looked at her reflection. Couldn't be happier. It was an odd feeling, but a true one nonetheless. She had full confidence in herself, especially with Jareth at her side. She sighed in happiness, remembering their first kiss. She was broken from her train of thought when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Jareth walked inside. She smiled. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her exposed neck and shoulders.  
  
"Are you ready for your surprise?", he asked.  
  
"You have a surprise for me?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Should you like to find out now or later?"  
  
"I don't think my female curiosity will let me wait", she said, a fake impatiant look on her face. Jareth chuckled. "Well, my love, I have prepared a masquerade ball just for you. The whole kingdome is invited and you are guest of honor"  
  
"My, my, my, Jareth, I'm speechless. You have a way with gifting your women", she said slyly.  
  
"Only because you are so easy to impress", he said conjouring a crystal. Jareth moved in to kiss her but she pushed away in a teasing manner. She loved to make him desparate. Jareth moaned in response,"I see we're in a feisty mood", he said trying to plant a big one on her but Sarah always refusing,"Your so cute when you beg, you know that?", she asked trying to pretend she didn't notice the pleading look on his face. Finally Jareth could hold back his urge no longer and pushed her against the nearest wall and kissed her deeply. Satisfied she had driven him so far, she pulled him in even closer to deepen the kiss. Their mouths entertwined, and she felt for a moment his cresent moon medallion press near her heart. Their kiss lasted for an eternity to both of them, before Sarah broke it with a shattering release. She sucked in a few breaths,"Jareth, shall I ready myself?"  
  
"Aye, my love", he said, kissed her for a few more moments and then gracefully leaving the room. The there was another knock.  
  
"Come in." This time it was 'Esmarelda'(A.N. uh oh! I smell trouble!).  
  
She walked over,"M'lady, I'm supposed to help you get ready", she said.  
  
"Thank you, all I need is help in my dress", she said,"Nothing more", she said, smirking at her last comment. Eventually, Esmarelda/Moroviel was helping Sarah into a corset. She conjoured up a crystal behind Sarah's back and it turned into a golden goblet with rubies on it. "M'lady, are you thirsty? I have some of my famous wine here, take it, take it, you'll love it", she said, handing her the goblet. Sarah looked into it, the contents were a blood red, she sniffed it, and it smelled of pure strawberries, since she is a sucker for strawberries, she took a swig of the yummy liquid. Immidiatly she felt dizzy.   
  
"Esmarelda...", she uttered, remembering the sensation of the first time she was drugged,"I need to lie down, I feel woozy....", and with this Sarah found herself collapsing onto the bed into a DEEP slumber. Moroviel quickly changed from her hidious goblin form to a slender woman. She laughed heartily at her sleeping figure. "That sleeping potion shall keep you knocked out for 52 hours at the least(A.N thats two days adding the number 13), getting her AND the elf out of my way."  
  
She picked up Sarah's body and set it in the bathroom, knowing nodoby but her goes in there. She walked out, and looked into Sarah's mirror. After saying a few more words in Black Magic Speech, she transformed not into her goblin form, but she transformed herself into Sarah. Jareth would be so fooled, she thought to herself. She put herself into a ballgown and totally looked like Sarah. She even slightly fooled herself. Waiting for her escort to the ball, she began to plan how to get Jareth out of the picture as well. Suddenly thre was a knock.  
  
"Come in!", she said. *Wow, I even have Sarah's voice!*  
  
Jareth walked inside and escorted her to the ballroom. Moroviel tried to act as if Sarah no longer had interest. She had succeded so far, like if Jareth moved in for a kiss, she would pull away. Not in a teasing manner, in a I-no-longer-have-interest-in-you manner. Jareth was suddenly wondering why she was avoiding him. Soon she was led to some doors, and Jareth opened them and led her inside. Inside were people of all races, elves, Faes, unicorns, even a few dwarves were there. Sarah/Moroviel looked around and lifted her nose like a stuck-up jerk,"I guess it's sanitary enough", she said. Knowing Jareth would fume with jealousy, she began to find other male Faes and danced with them in his face. Jareth looked at her uncomfortably, "Why is she acting like this?" "I wonder if somethings wrong with her" "Come on, Sarah...come back". Many thoughts and questions such as these spun through his mind. He didn't get it. Why was she acting like a total snob after all he's done for her? There had to have been something wrong. Jareth finally pulled her from the crowd of Faes swooning over her and looked at her, slightly angry, slightly confused,"You just don't get it, do you? I HATE you, Jareth! I never want to see you again. My reasons shall remain hidden, don't bother asking me. My affection for you has all been an act", she said a matter of factly.  
  
"An..an act?", he managed to utter, failing to hide the cracking in his voice.  
  
"Yes, an act. An act of revenge, for stealing my brother"she said,"Now, if you'll excuse me", Sarah/Moroviel said, rushing through the crowd, finding the exit and slamming the doors so loudly behind her it caused all the music to stop and all the people to stop dancing. Behind the doors Moroviel was giggling furiously. Jareth stood there fighting back tears with all his might,"Everyone!! Party's over! Go home NOW!", the tone of his voice made everyone dissapear.  
  
~*~  
  
Diamond was out of her glassy prison, but was frozen to a chair, forced to look into the crystal seeing all of the ballroom events. Diamond began crying when Jareth had. She had never see him so hurt before. The last thing she saw was a tear down his face and the party falling apart. She could bear to see no longer. Just then Moroviel entered the room laughing her head off. Diamond glared at her through stinging eyes,"Your horrible!!! Sarah's going to wake up eventually, you know, and all of your plans will come to an end!". This just caused more cruel laughter from Moroviel. Diamond shot another glare at her. Now that she had Sarah, Diamond AND Jareth, the possibilities would be endless. She smiled at her cruel thinking. Diamond sighed in relief knowing Moroviel could'nt get to the crystal, her forward thinking decided to keep the crystal away from all eyes and put a decoy in the room with black doors. She also did a little trigger in the sleeping potion. She replaced it with her own contents, only giving 8 hours of sleep, 4 had been up, the REAL Sarah would be awake soon. Darkness suddenly took Diamond. She felt a sting in her right cheek and suspected she had been blown right in the face. Moroviel laughed at the unconcious figure and left the room as her goblin form.  
  
~*~  
  
ok, ok, shorter than i would have liked. did you like it? i found it ok, i guess i didnt have *too* much inspiration for this chapter. love it? hate it? did this just ooze pure torture? im in an evil mood.....muahahahaha! let me know how evil i was, and i love reviews! plot suggestions are welcome also!  
  
xoxo  
  
~Stacy 


	6. Love will find another way

hey everybody! welcome to chapter 6! enjoy it so far? good! when this story is finished im probably going to make a sequel(depends on readers comments :), and then more Laby fics! i hope the last chapter didnt suck so bad, and ill try my best to keep the chapters long. i mean nobody wants a short sucky chapter, right? no offence to anyone. :D once again, PG-13 to be on the safe side.  
  
Chapter 6: Love will find another way  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah woke up and found herself in a bathroom. Her bathroom. She looked around groggily, she had a splitting headache. She gently rubbed her temples,"Mmmm.....ouch, I hope I'm well enough for the ball", she said to herself,"I wonder what time it...oh my gosh! I've been sleeping for 8 hours!", she yelled when she noticed the clock by the sink. She rushed out and dressed. She saw a soft ball of light on her desk and she thought it was Hannah, so she walked over, looked down and saw the little light moving around in the air. It wasn't Hannah, it was a fairy. A beautiful fairy, actually. She had light pink hair shoulder legnth with glitter in it, she wore a white dress that half looked like Sarah's princess costume she used to wear in the park with Merlin. And in the centre of her forehead was a pink stone. Looked like an Opal. Remembering her ordeal with fairies before, she tried to swipe it, but it dodged all her blows,"Miss! Miss! I won't bite, I promise!", she shrieked. Sarah stopped trying to hit it and it took a deep breath, "Lady Sarah, I am sent by Diamond! She is in peril! I heard her distress calls and came to her side, Sarah, my name is Opal", she said,"I am one of Diamond's friends, and she needs your help! No time to explain now, m'lady, but you need to get your crystal".  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Diamond was being forced into the chair to watch his male companion suffer at the loss of his beloved. Diamond just cried and Moroviel laughed at her weakness,"I'm going to round up my armies and catch this castle! This kingdome will belong to ME!!", and with a cold laugh she dissapeared. Diamond just shut her eyes,"Opal, I need you!"  
  
~End Flahback~  
  
Opal explained only how Diamond got trapped by Moroviel, and she needed her crystal to set her free, but Sarah was lucky to get thet much info out of her. Sarah remembered where her crystal was, and she was about to go get it when Opal pulled her back,"M'lady, the crystal in the room is now a decoy, however, being its bearer and all, you can conjour it yourself without trying to find the doors", Opal said. Sarah looked at her for a while, confuzed. But when she looked down at her hand, there it was. The crystal of power. She didn't know how it happened, but she didn't care. She banished it so she wouldn't have to carry it with her. I mean, after all, she could conjour it, right? The anxious pixie led Sarah in and out of hallways, an paths and such until they came upon a darkpurple door with a golden nob. There were crystals and dragons engraved into it. Sarah has been through the whole castle before and never has she seen this door before. She slowly made her way inside after Opal gave her the 'coast is clear' signal. She walked in and saw many scattered hard back books about dark magic, the only light was a few candles, there were no windows, the whole room looked like an out-of-date library. She looked around for a moment and adjusted to the light she had until she spotted a sobbing figure sitting on a chair. It seemed as if she was strapped there with somehting invisible because all she could move was her head. Sarah rushed over,"Diamond! Oh my gosh, what happened??", she said gently, trrying to calm her friend. Diamond managed to calm herself and explain what happened with Moroviel, her 'roles', her plot, but she focused mostly on what happened to Jareth.(A/N: I'd explain the whole thing again, but I'm too friggin' lazy to type it). Sarah couldn't believe her ears. Poor Jareth! She hoped he would listen long enough to explain it to him. Sarah was almost on the verge of tears when she said,"Come on, Diamond, lets get you out", she said, and she conjoured up her crystal. She closed her eyes and let it do its magic. She opened them in time to see a beam of light cut away the strong force holding Diamond in the chair and she stood up,"Thank you, Sarah, Moroviel is back with her army, she should be back soon, so we must hurry".  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth was in his chambers, weak and heartbroken. His Sarah...his lovely, beautiful Sarah...didn't love him anymore. He locked himself in, refusing to anwser any doors, and if any goblin dare knock they'd be thrown head first into the Bog. Jareth shut up all his windows, trying to make it as dark as possible, not wanting to feel any light. His pillows were damp with tears, his eyes were red and stinging. It seemed whenever he managed to stop, the memories would be more visible and he would break down again.   
  
On the way to Jareth's chambers, Sarah was trying to figure out how she would persuade Jareth into believing her. She didn't know she would be able to handle rejection as bad as Jareth recieved, but she would try. Diamond was giving her a number of suggestions, and just to be safe, Sarah used her crystal to create an invisible sheald around the whole castle so Moroviel wouldn't be able to enter the castle until the actual day of battle. Sarah wouldn't trust her as far as she could throw her. As they neared Jareth's room, the hallways seemed darker, more colder, and this scared Sarah a bit. Opal stayed back in the room keeping watch for Moroviel but what she was really doing was hypervenalating. Diamond stopped in front of Jareth's room. All around them was darkness accept for two burning candles on either side of the top of the door. Diamond knocked on the door slightly,"Jareth? Jareth its me, Diamond", she said gently. Jareth shot his head up. He used a spell on his face to take away the redness in his eyes, and the cracking in his voice before he went face to face with his friend, he opened the door,"Diamond, what a nice surpri--", he stopped speaking in his tracks when he saw Sarah there. Sarah sighed noticing the look on his face,"Jareth, I know it's going to be hard to believe, but that wasn't me at the ball", she said, slightly pleadingly.   
  
"Oh really? Sure looked like you."  
  
"Jareth listen to me! I never even went to the ball, I was getting ready when Esmarelda walked in, she gave me a sleeping potion and she shut me in my bathroom. It turned out she was Moroviel in costume. Esmarelda was Moroviel, Jareth. She made herself look, sound, and walk like me. She pretended to be me, and acted as if I didn't love you so she could get to your kingdome faster. Diamond was held prisoner, and while trapped, she jogged the sleeping potion so I'd be sleeping for 8 hours at the least. It worked, and her little fairy friend came and told me what happened, so I went and set her free with my crystal, and she told me what Moroviel did with you, and here we are", Sarah said quickly, hardly taking a breath. Jareth tried to believe her, he wanted to, but he couldn't.  
  
"Sarah, or....whoever you are, I'm afraid I do not believe your story, and I think you know where the door is", he said, walking to his desk, sitting down and pretending to write something. Diamond reached for her hand,"Come on, Sarah", she said, not wanting to anger or hurt Jareth any further. But Sarah pulled from her grasp,"Leave us, Diamond, I will let you know when your assistance is required". Diamond took the hint and left, poofing back to Moroviel's private room to check on her hyper little friend Opal. Sarah took a step forward,"Jareth...", but he ignored her. Half of him longingly wanted to take her in his arms, but a little annoying voice in the back of his head told him to ignore her. Sarah called him once more, no avail. This time though, tears took her and she called his name a little weaker before breaking down herself,"Jareth..."  
  
And she cried. Jareth heard her ragged sobs and wanted to comfort her, but then the annoying voice was back. She calmed down a bit, and had a plan, a plan to get him back. She calmed her voice as best she could and sang,"In a perfect world..one we'd never know....", she sang softly waiting for a reply. Jareth ignored the voice and sang back,"We would never need to face the world alone", he sang in reply. "They can have the world", she sang back, more hopefully. "We'll create our own", Jareth sang. "I may not be brave or strong or smart...." "But somewhere in my secret heart..", then they sang the chorus together,"I know love will find a way, anywhere we go, we're home if we are there together, like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through now that I've found you. Love will find a way....I know love will find a way".   
  
Sarah pulled his face away from his desk and made him look into her eyes, and she kissed him deeply, and if Jareth tried to pull back in anyway besides taking a breath, she would tighten her grip. Sarah saw a look of forgiveness in his eyes,"Believe me now?", she asked innocently.  
  
"I don't know how I couldn't, my love, I am sorry".  
  
"Jareth, you've nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who should be sorry, I mean, I've broken your heart one too many times, I do not deserve to be forgiven....."  
  
"Don't you talk like that, don't you take all the blame for this. We have eachother again, and that's all that matters"  
  
"Right", she said, a tear trickling down her face. Jareth wiped it and looked into her eyes. She just latched his lips onto his as if that was the only substance keeping her alive. In a way, it was. As their souls met and danced, all the light in the halls began to pour from the windows. The curtains in Jareth's room pulled themselves down allowing the two soul mates bathe in the warm sunlight. Sarah broke the heart melting kiss after a few long moments and drowned herself in his embrace. Jareth closed his eyes, thinking he should have known the Sarah in the ballroom wasn't the real Sarah. The same person yet so different. He should have trusted her more, but as long as she was in his arms, nothing mattered, nothing. She suddenly looked up at him, slightly frightened,"Jareth, what are we to do about Moroviel?"  
  
"Not we, love. You.", he said.   
  
"Me? I thought I would be fighting side by side with you....", she said, on the verge of tears again.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, my love, if I could help you I would, but I'm afraid I cannot help you fight, you must do that yourself", he said, a look of concern and love in his eyes,"I've only the power to train and prepare you, after that, your on your own"  
  
She knew deep down he was right. She really had to do this on her own, even though she hated to admit it. Instead of fearing, she decided to compare it to her Labyrinth quest. "If I can beat the Goblin King I can beat his foe", Sarah thought to herself. Jareth smiled slightly at her couragiousness. He sensed the pride in her thoughts. He drew her in for another kiss and and told her a few more things,"Sarah, you need to practice with your crystal more, word has reached my ears that Moroviel's army is armed and ready, hitting the Labyrinth tomorrow morning instead of a few days", he said, hearing the slight gasp under her breath,"Which means you have to be full and ready by morning". Sarah sighed, another night of lacking sleep. All the sleep she's had lately have been uneasy or she was unconcious. Oh well. Hopefully she would defeat Moroviel, be happy with Jareth and all of this will be a fond memory. *Hopefully.*  
  
Jareth took his leave knowing Sarah would be safe practicing on her own. He felt uneasy leaving her after that heart-splitting episode, but he conjoured up a crystal in his throne room and didn't take his eyes off it for one second. He was very VERY pleased with her progress. She is more confident now, and she's her old stubborn self again, never letting anything get in the way of her goal."That's my girl...", he said quietly to himself. She'd destroyed numerous(sp?) things, her crystal was responding to her demands properly, and the more things she broke, the more hope she had. The Goblins were doing this and that in the throne room, trying to avoid being slapped or kicked by their King. Oddly enough, he seemed to be in a relatively good mood, not kicking or punching the goblins around, all he was doing was grinning inside of one of his crystals. Figuring it would be unwise to ask what was inside, no matter what the King's mood, they continued about, acting as if they didn't see the crystal. After a long three hours of practicing, Sarah stopped to take a breather, and a much needed nap. Jareth watched her slumber, when he heard the creaking noise of a door opening. He looked up abruptly and saw a beautiful female figure with pointed ears. She wore a lavendar gown that was very tight, and the top layer was a see-through periwinkle, loose and halter style, creating a beautiful low neckline, the whole thing covered her front but her back was totally exposed from the neck and shoulders to lower waist. Her long hair was in a high bun and to top off the beautiful outfit on top of her head was a wreath of white flowers. Around her neck was a star shaped diamond, glitter shimmered the features on her face and her emerald eyes sparkled. It was Diamond. Looking as beautiful as ever. Jareth rose from his throne,"My lovely Diamond".  
  
"Jareth..", she said, taking a few steps towards him. He did the same, and he opened his arms letting himself embrace his good friend.  
  
(A.N, this isn't a romantic scene, just a little hug between friends!)  
  
"Thank you, Diamond, you have given me the gift of love. The gift of Sarah. You have give us both hope, and the things you've done for us are beyond anything I could do for another, I am greatful beyond all thats imaginable. Please, I need to repay you in some manner", Jareth pleaded.  
  
"Well............."  
  
~*~  
  
woo! i hope you like this new installment! i have SO much inspiration now, since i got the Labyrinth collectors edition! its the BEST! a lithograph of Sarah and the Fireys, some of Brian Froud's original artwork, and lots of bonus features! wee! *huggles dvd*  
  
"Please, leave a controbution in a little box!" hehe, oh, and by the way for future chaps, you wont get to see what Jareth does as a favour for Diamond until chapter 8! ahahah! oh, cliffies, dont ya just love em?  
  
xoxo  
  
~Stacy 


	7. The War Begins

hi! welcome to chapter 7! i wish i had more reviews, because i am saddened. I told my mom about David Bowie's "REALITY" tour and asked if i could go. In Anaheim. I live in San Diego and Anaheim is a two to three hour drive from my house. she laughed in my face. I told my dad and he laughed even harder than my mom did. not only do i not get to go(i was expecting not to) but i got laughed at. pweese make me feel better. Pweese?  
  
Diaclaimer: I own nothing! see! i have proof! *empties pockets* all i have is a dvd, and im getting a crystal....  
  
Chapter 7: The war begins  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah had practiced with her crystal for pretty much the whole night and got about two hours of sleep. The next day she was awoken exeptionally early to practice yet again. Sure, she was used to it now, but she'd gotten sick of breaking things as she progressed. She had some breakfast, served by Jareth, trying to spend as much time with him as possible before the second war Underground. After breakfast she rested for a bit, sitting in Jareth's lap with her head rested on his chest, and his gloved hands stroking her darkbrown hair. She sighed in happiness, not wanting this moment to end. She moved her head up to face him,"Jareth?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, that if we fail, if my powers weaken at battle, if death overpowers me", Jareth didn't like where this was going until she finished,"I just want you to know that I'll always love you, and never, ever, think otherwise."  
  
He smiled and dipped his head to meet her lips. "I love you Sarah, and I promise we will not lose, we are going to win, understand me?" She nodded. With a small smile Sarah took one of Jareth's gloved hands and gracefully slipped it off. She smoothed her warm, shaky hands over the top and laced her fingers in his. He greatfully stroked hers back. Sarah was so surprised at how light and smooth they were, not to mention the warmth. However, they SHOULD be, being in gloves all the time. She took his long slender hand and began kissing each of his fingertips. Jareth thought this electrifying pulse in his hands was worse than the pulse Sarah felt when she first held the crystal. Only, this pulse was a good pulse. Even if each finger quivered at the loss of her mouth as she moved to the next. When the kisses were finished she took his hand and placed his palm on her cheek before resuming her place on his chest. He stroked her cheek gently and watched the happiness on his love's face. The happiness he thought he'd never, ever see. Jareth suddenly had a craving for her mouth and moved in to kiss her. She accepted, and Jareth was not the least bit surprised this time. Their mouths became one as it deepened. Sarah opened her mouth more to let Jareth explore into it deeper. Jareth broke the kiss after a few long moments and then they touched forheads and rubbed nose to nose like Eskimos. She closed her eyes and shuddered at his breath on her face. They kissed once more, only halfway through it was broke when she heard a loud BOOM and the walls rattled. Sarah clung to Jareth for dear life. Her eyes suddenly shown fear as she looked outside the window and saw explosions in the distance. Jareth turned to her,"They will be arriving soon, you must change into this", he flicked his wrist an some clothing appeared on the bed, Sarah looked at it, half startled,"Remember, you defeated a Fae once,"he started, waiting for her reply. Sarah changed the emotion in her eyes from fear to confidence,"I can do it again", she said. She had to be brave for Jareth, but she noticed he was having a hard time with it himself. She stroked his cheek. "Jareth....I'm..", she hated to admit it,"I'm scared, please, don't leave me...". Jareth looked down at her shaking figure. Oh, how he wanted to help! His expression calmed,"Ok, my love, I will stay, but I can't stay for long, remember, you must do this yourself", he said, kissing her forhead,"I trust you".  
  
Sarah kept looking out the window, then back at Jareth, he wished she'd stop looking so desperate. He didn't remember ever seeing her so....terrified. he quickly ran to the bathroom with the gown she had to wear. She set it down and fumbled for a brush. She felt a soft breeze and looked down to find that the gown was already on her. It was a blackish purple that had spagetti straps, and it formed every curve of her body and from the knee down it was loose and beautiful, it had a v-neck that showed a little cleavage, but not so much that it was appauling, and it was silk. Her hair was in two braids to the side and the bottom was closed with black bands with diamonds in them. She wore a silver tiara on her head and a silver necklace with a black stone in it. Blue and red swirls moved around inside. "Fae magic", she smirked,"Jareth, Jareth, Jareth, what will I ever do with you?", she looked over at the toilet and on it was a black cape. She put it on and added some glitter to her eyes. She practiced conjouring the crystal in her reflection before resuming her presence in the room. Jareth looked up at the future queen before him. The dress was beautiful enough but it was angelic on her. She walked over and set her head on his shoulder. He held her, keeping his gaze out at his Labyrinth. He looked down at her, and was just about to remove himself from her soft embrace. Sarah caught this and tightened her grip. Jareth sighed and rubbed her back. Sarah couldn't let go. Her mind kept telling her to face her fears but her body had other plans. She clung to him tightly, especially after the walls started to shake again. Jareth pulled from her grasp.  
  
"Sarah, listen to me, you must fight", he said slowly and clearly.  
  
"I know....", she said, looking up at him and then out the window.  
  
"Come."  
  
She followed him to a large balcony. "Large" is actually an understatement, it was HUGE. Enough to fit 30 people. Before Sarah took her first step she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. At first she thought Jareth, but when she looked at it, she saw long fingernails with silver chrome polish. She looked up and saw Diamond.  
  
"Good luck to you, my friend. You are a very lucky woman, you know that? Jareth is lucky to have you, and I bid you all the luck in the world."  
  
After Diamond finished her little speech Sarah felt like she had more backup. Unexpectedly she lunged forward and hugged her. Diamond hugged back, and slowly the two separated, Diamond placed a hand on her cheek,"I trust you, Sarah, I do".  
  
Oh, lord. She promised herself she wouldn't cry. She felt the tears coming, wiped them really fast and turned her back to Diamond and Jareth. She walked forward to the edge of the balcony and gasped at the sight. Moroviel's allies, in similar attire to their leader, wandered every corner of the Labyrinth. The whole maze was full of blackness. She heard something that sounded like a dragon. She looked up and saw Moroviel in the air, on the back of a black, winged dragon. It had red eyes that pierced into her soul. Sarah froze at the evil beast. Dragons were a childhood favorite of hers. She used to have books about them, and statues. This was nothing she pictured a dragon would be. She gulped slightly and conjoured her crystal and looked into it. She looked up and heard an ear shattering cackle as Moroviel conjoured up her own crystal. A black crystal. She swirled it in her hand with a devilish grin, and heard her say,"Poor Sarah! You fool. This kingdome will be mine", she started, only now she changed her voice to a mocking tone,"And now you don't have your precious Jareth to save you!"  
  
Sarah filled with sudden rage, and she remembered what she did to Jareth. Beause of her she almost lost Jareth forever. She shut her eyes and the crystal did its stuff. A beam of white light emurged from the crystal and aimed at Moroviel. But just then she used her crystal and a beam of black light emurged from her own, blocking Sarah. Two lights, from two crystals, from two forms of magic, were linked together each one trying to make it to the other side. It was like a game of Tug-O-War to Sarah. Sarah felt beads of sweat line her brow and thought she wouldn't make it. She closed her eyes and imagined everything. Sarah and Jareth's first kiss, the dinner, the ballroom dance with "their" song, his breath on her face, Diamond, the horrible thing Moroviel did to them.....  
  
As she thought this her body filled with rage, and she used every bit of her power to grow stronger. She yelled out and the black string of magic was shrinking. Sarah filled with hope as the black light only shrunk to one foot long. She could feel Moroviel's power weaken, her skin paled. No one in the kingdome dare move, or speak. They just looked up at the female duo fighting in the middle of the whole Labyrinth. With one, final frantic yelp, Sarah used all the magic she had and finally the whole line of light was white, the blackness was gone totally. Suddenly the feeling in Sarah's legs gave out and she collapsed. Jareth managed to catch her in time before her sensitive scull slam dunked the hard marble. Sarah looked up and saw Moroviel's pupils were gone. Her skin paled, and to her disgust, it melted away. One last scream came from her lips as her whole body disinigrated and when all was gone. There was nothing left but a skeleton. Sarah fainted in Jareths arms, and he looked up to see the whole army, even the dragon, dissapear in a puff of black smoke. The Labyrinth suddenly could breath again and it shone as bright and beautiful as ever. Jareth smiled, kissed Sarah's brow and lifted her with ease. Diamond walked over to Jareth, and covered her mouth with a few fingers. She was starting to cry. A sight Jareth thought he'd never see. She kissed him on the cheek,"Congradulations, my dear, dear friend. I with the best of luck to both of you. Now...you are going to attend?"  
  
"Of course", he said,"Anyway, Sarah should be awake in an hour or so, I'll be sure to let you know. Diamond nodded and Jareth exited the balcony.  
  
He set Sarah down on her bed, covered her up and stroked her hair. "I love you Sarah, no evil, no force, no magic could ever change that", he said in her ear. He couldn't believe it. Sarah....his Sarah...had just saved the Labyrinth, had saved all the races, had saved Jareth. Because after all, Jareth was part of the Labyrinth, if the Labyrinth died...he would die with it. But that is not the case here, Sarah had saved him, this MORE than makes up for his broken heart. He kissed her brow once more before leaving. He made sure the first faces she saw when she woke up were Sir Didymus, Ludo, and of course, Hoggle. She hadn't seen them in such a long time. She walked to his throne room and called the trio. Sir Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo entered the room and all three bowed, Didymus was first to speak,"My leige, why didst thou call upon us?", he asked in a very polite voice.  
  
"I'm sure you all saw Sarah save the Labyrinth from Moroviel", Hoggle winced at the name,"She's in her bedchambers, I'd like the first faces she sees when she wakes up to be you three", he said, making note of each one. Ludo looked up excitedly,"Sarah back?"  
  
"Why, yes, Sir Ludo, my brother, she is indeed, we shall flee to her bedside and comfort her as she awakens. Ambrocious!", he yelled suddenly at his "steed". The raggy dog rushed out from behind a plant and allowed Didymus to mount him. Didymus led the way to Sarah's room, Ludo being the slowest. Jareth smirked slightly. He didn't know why she considered those foul things 'friends', but he respected her wishes and will allow them to visit in the future. Jareth sat in his throne and watched his love slumber. He sighed in happiness. He'd also grown a liking to Toby, after all, without him, he would never have found Sarah. He amused himself by twirling the glassy orb in his hands. He heard someone enter the room but he already knew who it was. Diamond slowly and gracefully walked to the tiny balcony in Jareth's throne room. She gazed out at the Labyrinth, bedaffled at all its glory. To think, a young girl, a mortal even, would be the fate of the Underground, and saved it. She smiled. She heard Jareth approach her,"So..", she smirked,"I'm guessing I did a good job, eh?".  
  
"Better than imagined," he said,"Your terrific"  
  
"I know I am", she said, half kidding.  
  
Jareth sighed in admiration. Not one time in his life has he ever been so happy. So in love......and so was Diamond.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah felt slightly groggy, and turned to her side once or twice before trying to adjust to the light around her. She was in her room. She remembered everything about the magical duel. All she remembered, however, was that her magic had killed the black magic, and then she fainted. She rubbed her temples as she looked around, she spotted the three figures in the room.  
  
"Hoggle!! Ludo!! Sir Didymus!!", she shreiked, never happier to see her friends again.   
  
She threw the covers aside despite her slight dizziness and hugged Hoggle. No, lifted him off the floor, spinning in a circle, kissing him on the forhead THEN giving him a hug. She put a surprised Hoggle down and ran over to hug her beastly friend, Ludo. "Ludo miss Sarah", he said, returning her embrace. "Oh, I missed you too, Ludo! Ambrocious!!", she yelped as the adorable canine rushed over and let her pet him. "Sir Didymus!", she said, leaning down to give her fox friend a hug. "My lady", he exclaimed, bowing to her as if she was queen of the world,"I am so happy to see you, as you may have alreay guessed, Moroviel is dead", he said, all three shuddering at the name. Sarah couldn't believe it. Well, it was pretty obvious, if Moroviel had won she would either be imprisoned or dead. She didn't care. As long as Jareth was ok. She heard a small knock on the door, then it opened. It was Diamond, in the same lavendar/periwinkle gown. She gave her a hug,"Oh, Sarah, I couldn't be happier for you. You did it! The Underground is safe for eternity, all because of you", she said. Sarah felt proud of herself. She looked at her palm and conjoured up the crystal. The crystal that saved the Underground. Her mother's crystal. In her mind she said 'thank you'.  
  
*Your welcome....*  
  
Sarah looked at it disbelief. That sounded like her mother. Grant, she never met her, but she'd know that voice from a mile away. She smiled at it and then banished it. She looked up at Diamond,"I think there's one more person who hasn't congradulated you yet......"  
  
Sarah didn't need to guess. Diamond allowed the three to say goodbye to Sarah before all of them left. One second later someone else entered. Jareth. They stood across the room from eachother for a few moments, before Sarah ran up to him as fast as her legs could carry her and clung to him. Jareth gripped her waist tightly, refusing to let go. She buried her head in his chest and repeated his name over and over. "Shh...shh...Sarah, its ok, its over now", he said gently.   
  
Sarah really wasn't sad. Just happy. And that made her cry. Her wet tears dampened his poet's shirt, but he didn't care. He grasped her face gently and made her face him. She looked into his eyes, they were loving and happy. So were hers, but they were red and puffy from crying. He wiped them off with his thumb and pulled her face to his. This kiss was the most passionate he'd ever experienced with Sarah. Just the fact Jareth was here and alright made Sarah cry more. She didn't sob but her breaths were slightly ragged, and her tears dampened Jareths cheeks. He moved away regretfully. She looked at him longingly,"Jareth, I want to stay. I don't want to go Aboveground, all there is up there is pain, and thats all it's been giving me. My step-mother hates me, Toby is too young to remember me, and my dad is on Karen's side now, but here....", she started, stroking his cheek,"This is all I've ever dreamed of. Here I have my only friends, here I have all my fantasies, but most importantly, here I have you, my love, my life"  
  
Jareth was overjoyed. She wanted to stay! He pulled out a gold ring with a ruby inside it and it was heart shaped, the heart was lined with tiny diamonds all the way around, he slipped it on her finger, before Jareth had a chance to speak, she pressed her finger on his lips.  
  
"You already know my anwser, love", she said. Before he could protest she moved upward to his mouth. Kissing him was like living all over again. She closed her eyes, smelling him, touchig him, tasting him. Fate brought them together, and she was thankful. Jareth loved Sarah so much, and she was finally his queen. The day he's been waiting for. At last.  
  
*song lyrics, end chapter*  
  
Once all alone I was lost in a world of strangers  
  
No one to trust, on my own I was lonely  
  
You suddenly appeared  
  
It was cloudy before, but now it's all clear  
  
You took away the fear  
  
And you taught me by sharing your love  
  
You are the sun  
  
You make me shine  
  
Or more like the stars that twinkle at night  
  
You are the moon that glows in my heart  
  
Your my daytime, my nighttime, my world  
  
You are my life  
  
Now I wake up everyday with this smile upon my face  
  
No more tears  
  
No more pain  
  
Cause you love me  
  
You helped me understand  
  
That love is the anwser to all that I am  
  
And I'm....I'm a better man  
  
Cause you taught me by sharing your life  
  
You are the sun  
  
You make me shine  
  
Or more like the stars that twinkle at night   
  
You are the moon that glows in my heart  
  
Your my daytime, my nighttime, my world  
  
You are my life  
  
~*~  
  
woohoo! i think this was was exeptionally good despite the cheesy battle scene. it just REEKED pure cheesy goodness didnt it? and about the song, that was Micheal Jackson's "You are my Life" on the Invincible album. i love that song so much and i thought it fit in what Jareth thinks of Sarah. dont you think? review please! then you can find out who Diamond's in love with!  
  
xoxo  
  
~Stacy 


	8. Diamond and Topaz

welcome to chapter 8! wow, its been 8 already? i didnt think id get enough reviews for chapter 2! think this story deserves a sequel? i need a readers opinion! im sorry, but this chapter isnt going to be too long. short acctualy, and this one isnt as original as the others, but i wanna focus on Diamond for a little while, then ill go bakc to the S/J fluffiness. also, i know this next guy Topaz isnt mentioned at all, but ill *try* to put a little story behind it. hope you like! this chapter and the next one are devoted to weddings! yay! ok, lame but....  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Diamond and Topaz  
  
Disclaimer: *SIGH* if i owned Jareth i wouldn't be here. 'nuff said.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
~*~  
  
Jareth had been preparing all morning for his best friends wedding. To her one love, Topaz, prince of the Underground elves(A/N: I know, I'm doing the 12 month birthstone names for all the elves and fairies and such, I just thought it was a cute idea ;D). Jareth remembered a long time ago, when the first war of the Underground started, how deeply in love those two were. Topaz had to sail away over the sea with the other elves, and his mother Queen Sapphire, and his father King Garnet, never to return unless Moroviel's evil powers were destroyed. Diamond refused to go no matter how much it would hurt her to be apart from him, and she stayed by Jareth's side to defend the Labyrinth, but she was still heartbroken without her love. They never forgot eachother, and now that Moroviel's powers are gone for good, the elves sailed back over the sea and Diamond reunited with Topaz. Jareth had never seen her so happy. Elven weddings were slightly what Sarah described human weddings. In Underground traditions, when the elves get married(and Faes), they exchange medallions of power instead of rings, the medallions hold magic from both of them. For example, when Diamond gives her medallion, inside its crystal is half of her magic, so, both people entertwine soulfully. The wedding dress is pastel colors, and the male wears his usual attire. Ok, ok, not traditional human-wise, but thats how its done. Jareth was chosen to stand by Topaz, and Sarah by Diamond. Sarah had just finished putting a wreath of lavendar and jazmine on her head, and a silk veil lined her whole back,"There, finished", Sarah exclaimed at her friend after finishing her up. Diamond looked stunning, as usual, the skirt was pastel yellow and pink, designed like flower pedals, and the bodice was a corset, a shade of pastel purple. Diamond smiled at her reflection,"I'm so happy, I never thought things would turn out this wonderful....", she said. She looked over at Sarah,"And I have you to thank for that."  
  
Sarah couldn't believe how much she helped. Her whole life she felt as if she was only a burden....until now. She had finally found a reason for living. She smiled,"Hey, what are friends for?".  
  
Sarah help Diamond finish up by handing her a bouquet of jazmine flowers. Sarah resumed her spot at the front, waiting for the bride of the occasion. She glanced to her left and saw Jareth standing there. She looked down at the ring on her finger, anticipating how wonderful her own wedding will be. She smiled at him and mouthed the words,'I love you'. Suddenly music started and Topaz walked up front. He was truely handsome, she'd give him that. He had deep blue eyes, and dark hair and his long bangs draped over his face. He doned the same eye make-up as Jareth and he wore something similar to what Jareth wore in her hallucination. Sarah looked over and saw Diamond start down the isle. She was beautiful, and someone in the backround was playing a flute, that was truely magical. Diamond's two sisters, Emerald and Ruby sat in the front row. As she walked by slowly, little elven girls, about three feet tall, had small baskets in their hands, and when the music started, they opened them all at the same time and fairies, the good ones, flew all about. Diamond smiled at Jareth and Sarah as she stood by her future husband. Sarah saw the look in Diamond's eyes and knew this whole battle was worth her friends happiness. Hoggle gave Diamond and Topaz the medallions, Sir Didymus was the "pastor", and Ludo stood behind Sarah wearing a top hat and a big, black bow tie(A/N: dosnt that sound adorable?). Diamond was first. Diamond put the yellow medallion around Topaz' neck, she pressed her fingers on it, closed her eyes and said her vows in Elvish. Topaz did the same, only the medallion she doned was a clear crystal. The vows finished and the two held hands. Before Didymus even had a chance to say "You may now kiss the bride", Topaz and Diamond were already latched onto eachother lip to lip. The whole place filled with applause, even Ambrocious attepted to clap his two large paws together. Diamond and Topaz held hands and walked eachother down the isle, both looking back at Jareth and Sarah before leaving. The room emptied quickly, but Sarah and Jareth didn't move. They looked at eachother,"Oh, Jareth, I can't believe how happy Diamond is, Topaz is great, he'll take care of her.",she said.   
  
He just nodded. It was true, Diamond was in the best of care and she was as happy as ever, however, now that she was married to the prince of the elves, she would have to leave with the elves, and they would no longer see eachother as much. Part of Jareth hoped she wouldn't marry him, but he was just too happy for her to care. Sarah walked over to Jareth and wraped her arms around his waist and set her head on his shoulder. He rocked her for a few moments. He leaned his head down and nibbled on he neck slightly, making her giggle and pull away. She looked up at him,"I can't wait until our wedding", she said, meaning it with every fiber of her being.   
  
"Oh, neither can I, Sarah", he replied.   
  
Both of them could hear loud chattering and music in the next room, and both agreed to join them. Hand in hand they both walked to the next room, inside were couples all about dancing to the music all around them. Goblin, elf and Fae children were running all over playing games, as all the adult couples were dancing. Sarah and Jareth just sat the dancing out and watched, because Sarah was still a little weak from her magical duel. Hoggle aided Sarah incase she may need anything. Soon everyone stopped dancing and admired the two lovers in the centre of the room. Jareth felt so happy for her, and knew, from this day forward, that no matter what, good will always avail over evil. Even though Sarah had taught him that lesson three years ago.  
  
~*~  
  
ok, lame, right? im sorry im just running out of ideas. inspiration, guys! im gonna need it! just review no matter how painful this was. ill try to make the next chapter longer. much. ^_^;;  
  
xoxo  
  
~Stacy 


	9. Of crowns, sad goodbyes and surprises

howdy! welcome to chapter 9! wow, chapter 9?? im almost in the two didgets! woo! oh, and about the last chapter, if anyone wondered, the favour Jareth did for Diamond was just showing up at her wedding. stupid, right? oh, and in this chap theres gonna be a few snippet lyrics from Evanescence's "My Immortal".thanks to everyone for all your reviews! i luv you!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Of crowns, sad goodbyes and surprises  
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody but Diamond and Topaz! (and little butt monkeys that roam my bloodstream when I'm having a "teen" issue ^_^;;)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~*~  
  
The crowning ceremony between Prince Topaz and Princess Diamond came all too soon for Jareth. When the two elves were bound together, after the honeymoon, Diamond had to claim her crown. The ceremony took place right outside Jareth's castle by Diamond's request. Also, Jareth was chosen to crown the beautiful Princess of the elves. Jareth dreaded this day, he did. He knew this meant the whole world to Diamond, and that's why he was willing to do it. The only problem Jareth saw in the whole thing was that after Diamond was officially princess, she would have to live among her own kind, and would never be able to return to the Labyrinth, and Jareth would never see her again accept through crystals. Oh, how this was going to hurt. He was just in his room trying to cope with the fact Diamond was leaving forever, until he heard a knock, followed by the door creaking open. It was Sarah.  
  
"I just came to make sure you were ready, the ceremony starts shortly", Sarah said, concerned at the sad emotion in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be ready in a minute," he said, a little crack in his voice and avoiding her gaze as he felt tears coming. The last thing he wanted was to show any type of weakness to another. Sarah walked over slowly and placed a smooth hand on his shoulder,"Jareth..."  
  
He turned and faced her slowly, she moved a few strands of hair covering his face and stroked his cheek. Slowly a tear dropped from the corner of his eyelid and it landed with a small *tap* on Sarah's hand. She grasped the back of his head very gently and gently placed his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and noticed something just then she didn't think was possible. Jareth was sobbing. Slightly, but sobbing nontheless. Seeing Jareth cry hurt her worse than imaginable. She slowly moved her lips by his ear and whispered a soft song.  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me..", she sang softly.  
  
Jareth felt the intensity in the words and lifted his head from the comfortable pillow that was Sarah. She kissed away the damp tears soaking his cheeks and looked up in his eyes,"Oh, Jareth, please don't cry. It pains my heart to see you greive so..."  
  
Jareth felt the pain for Diamond in his heart lessen a bit. At least when she was gone he was going to have someone there for him. This was a new feeling to Jareth, one of which he thought he'd never feel, but it felt good. Besides, he would at least see her. Jareth cupped Sarah's face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. Sarah opened her mouth wide enough so Jareth's tounge could explore her mouth even deeper. He moved his tounge through the watery surface of her mouth, and nibbled on her bottom lip a few times. Jareth clutched her waist and pulled her close. So close Sarah felt like she couldn't get any closer. (A/N: use your own feeble imaginations about what Sarah felt down there when being so close *winkwinknudgenudge*) Jareth pulled away from the kiss, and Sarah looked into his eyes,"Are you ready?", she asked.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diamond waited anxiously outside the gates of the castle. Where was Jareth? Him being all depressed was so going to ruin the whole moment. Oh, well. This was Jareth we were talking about. She looked out at the crowd. More than half of the Underground showed up. Most of them were elves, but there were many other species, as well. Unicorns, goblins, faes, fairies, fireys(A/N: lots of F's!), dwarves, and a few dragons, even. Topaz stood by her side, holding her hand. He was already wearing an elven crown representing his rank. Diamond looked out at the castle,"I hope he comes soon..", Diamond said, returning the kiss Topaz had just given her,"Don't worry, darling, he'll be here...."  
  
As if on cue, Jareth and Sarah walked out of the French doors of the castle, arm in arm. Jareth was trembling. Everyone noticed this. Diamond stood up, looking at her friend of 2,000 years. Jareth finally approached her eye to eye. Jareth smiled reassuringly, despite the tear that fell from his mismatched eye. Diamond looked at him with love(A/N: friendly love!), and cupped his left cheek, while leaning up to kiss his right. "Goodbye, my friend", Diamond told Jareth, though the words she just spoke stung her worse than Jareth,"And best of luck to both you and Sarah. I'll call everyday on via crystal. Ok?". Jareth nodded. Diamond turned to Sarah and drowned her in a hug,"Oh, my dear Sarah...take care of Jareth for me", she said, unaware it sounded like a question. "I promise", she said, kissing her cheek. Suddenly a beautiful flute began to play. Jareth looked over to his right and saw the stout little dwarf, Hoggle, holding up a purple velvet pillow in his hands. Atop the soft pillow was a crown, it was pure silver and the crystals inside it were a five-pointed star shape. Jareth hesitated, but then looked at the emotion in Diamond's eyes. He picked up the crown with slightly trembling hands and looking at it for a few moments. He lifted the crown over a now kneeling Diamond, and lowered the crown slowly, until it finally touched her lavender locks. Jareth stepped back, and all of the Underground was full of applause, some people even shouted,"Long live Diamond, Elf Princess!"  
  
The clapping took many, many moments to calm down. Diamond stepped towards Jareth, and began floating, she gently kissed his forhead, and after linking arms(and lips) with Topaz, the two were gone, along with all of the elves.   
  
~*~  
  
*Much later*  
  
It had been about a month since Diamond left with her people. Jareth missed her but received calls from her daily. He was happy that she was happy. After yet another conversation with Diamond, Jareth found himself waiting outside the Hospital Wing on the west end of the castle. It appeared Sarah had felt a little woozy after their honeymoon. She had odd cravings, she'd gotten sick to her stomache a few times and she's suffered splitting headaches, not to mention cramps. He even noticed she put on a few pounds...  
  
So, he finally decided to send her to the castle doctor to see if anything was wrong. He was slightly frightened it would be something serious. He scolded himself for overreacting, but he couldn't help it. She was his Sarah, and he would do nothing to lose her again. Jareth seemed as though he was waiting for an eternity before Sarah finally walked out. The doctor told him this was a "personal" appoitment and he could not go inside, so he had to wait. Sarah looked at him excitedly. It obviously wasn't anything to get upset over. "Well?", he asked.  
  
Sarah smiled wider as her eyes began to water,"We're going to have a baby!"  
  
~*~  
  
woo! THE END!!! naw, naw, I'm just playing. im doing more, but it seems kinda silly to just go on with their lives after the war, and the crowning, and all thqt stuff, so, i might just do a separate story and make it a sequel. what you think? IDEAS! I'll need em! pweese? ill play "Ziggy Stardust" for all of you!(my fave Bowie song)  
  
P.S. I'm gonna need at least 6 reviews saying they want a sequel. yay or nay?  
  
xoxo  
  
~Stacy 


	10. Author's note

A/N: hi! listen, I really would like to continue this story, only I'm noticing my reviews are growing thin....i guess its not a good idea to continue, with it seeming as my story is old news, and the fact im suffering the WORST case of writers block!! grrrrrrr..........im so mad at myself, its as though ive stopped writing because i have no inspiration anymore! i guess writing isnt my thing....oh well, it was a good story while it lasted eh?  
  
xoxo  
  
~Stacy 


End file.
